Happily Ever After
by 18lzytwner
Summary: Things look to be going terrific in Corona until an unexpected turn of events forces a pregnant Rapunzel into action. 3rd and final of series. FINISHED 02-11-13!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get posted. I was having some doubts but I think I have them ironed out. ;)**

* * *

**Happily Ever After**

_By_

_18lzytwner_

**Chapter 1**

Spring arrived with much pomp and circumstance in Corona as everyone was glad to shake the winter away. It had been a particularly hard one with snow piling up and ice forming on everything, sometimes two to three inches thick. Work on the bridge had to be halted in late November and now it was finally warm enough to get started again. The builders who had helped Matthias get a town put together in short order had been trapped in their tiny town which the people aptly named Gaeilge, which in the ancient tongue of Camelot meant freedom. They had returned and now were aiding in the bridge's reconstruction and with any luck would have the job done before summer.

Spring was also a time to celebrate as Rapunzel was three months away from having her baby and the Princess had been incredibly bubbly the entire time. Eugene would occasionally tease her that she was being so sweet that he'd be throwing up anytime now and she would poke him or have Pascal do it if he was out of reach. The little chameleon was feeling the affects of spring as well after finding a pretty female chameleon hiding in the barn over the winter. Max had thought it was him and pulled a stunt which practically given the little lady a heart attack. Rapunzel had lovingly cared for the scared lizard and given her the name Pauline. Now she walked around with a chameleon on each shoulder. This time Eugene teased her that she was slowly becoming the "reptile lady" which got him another poke.

Max was completely healed and back on duty. Everyone in the capital city was incredibly pleased and kept feeding him every time he walked by. Needless to say he was gaining weight and the King put him on a strict diet and exercise program.

Merlin had proposed to Amelia and she had immediately said yes. The warlock had been so concerned that he nearly passed out when she'd replied. Rapunzel had promised to help plan the wedding which was now about two weeks away. The winter had given them enough time to figure out what they wanted and to get everything in order. Now as Amelia sat in her room, her nerves were on edge.

"Knock, knock," Merlin said as he opened the door to her room.

"Who's there?" She gamely replied. He chuckled and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"What was that for?" Amelia asked as they pulled apart.

"You looked like you needed it. Everything ok?" He inquired.

"Nerves, insecurities, and blemishes," she said pointing to the pimple that had formed on her cheek.

"I can cast a spell to get rid of the first two but you're on your own for the last one," he teased.

"What are we doing?" She suddenly asked.

"Getting married in two weeks, what do you mean?" Merlin gave her a concerned look.

"Why?" Amelia wanted to know.

"Because we love each other and because we were meant for each other," he said simply.

"And you will still want me despite all the scars I bear?" She asked.

"You're beautiful; don't let anyone ever tell you different. I don't care about scars, physical or emotional. What we have no one can change ever," he smiled and pulled her in close. She smiled but the nerves in her stomach still raged.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A huge shout out to James Birdsong. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She wasn't the only one with nerves raging. Rapunzel had pulled Eugene aside just before dinner and asked,

"What if the baby has my powers too?" Needless to say, he hadn't thought of that. It was hard enough keeping her secret, never mind if there happened to be two of them carrying the same secret.

"Maybe we need to ask Soley what he knows and see if it's a distinct possibility," Eugene told her.

"That's all well and good but at six months pregnant I can't exactly ask the Kraken for a ride to see Oseyan," she pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Maybe you need to speak to Merlin. He may have some ideas," her husband suggested.

"Perhaps I should," Rapunzel nodded. She pulled Eugene in as close as she could for a kiss and the two headed into dinner.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Camelot, Amr, King of the Britons was out with his Knights of the Round Table on a hunt for dinner. Tonight was the annual feast given in King Arthur's name to commemorate all he had done for Camelot and her citizens. Unbeknownst to the group, in the same wood where they hunt, Melehan, eldest son of the traitor Mordred, watches their every move.

"Vengeance shall be mine, father. I will kill Arthur's son and rule Camelot," Melehan mutters to himself. The man watches from the behind the mounted knights as they chase after a deer that has captured their fancy.

"Don't let him get away boys!" Amr encourages his men. The men laugh and continue the chase with Amr in the lead. Suddenly the King's horse stops in midstride and reared up on its hind legs, a snake crossing its path. Amr is thrown from his mount and the horse slams its front legs down upon the snake killing it. The deer escapes and the men rush to the King's side.

"Are you all right your Highness?" A big strapping knight known as Perseus asked.

"Had the wind knocked out of me but I think I'll be all right," Amr smiles as he gets helped to his feet.

"Or maybe not," the King lurches forward holding his ribs.

"We'd best get you to the doctor," another knight by the name of Cabhan said.

"We must bring something back for the feast. Do not worry, just get me back on my horse," Amr said. The knights look at each other, sure it's not such a good idea, but they managed to wrangle the horse and help the King back up onto it.

"That's what you get for having a filly as your horse," one of the them teased to lighten the mood.

"If she is half the horse Gwenivere was I will prove to you once and for all that a mare has more brains than Gwain ever did," Amr joked back. The slur against one of his father's best knights gained a hearty chuckle because Gwain was often known for his brave acts that were usually brought on by his lack of forethought. Gwain was one of the best swordsmen in all of Camelot but he got that way but jumping headlong into a situation and betting on his skills to get him out.

"My father had more brains than all of you!" Suddenly Melehan jumped from his hiding spot catching the knights off guard. He let loose an arrow from his bow and then watched as it struck Amr in the stomach. Then he took off running.

"Get the King back to Camelot!" Perseus ordered to a couple of the men including Cabhan.

"The rest of you with me!" The knights spilt up and the chase was on.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile, oblivious to what was going on in Camelot, dinner in Corona had finished and Eugene offered to take Amelia for a walk through the royal gardens while Rapunzel pulled the wizard aside into her father's study.

"Why do I suddenly feel cornered? What did Amelia tell you?" Merlin asked as the Princess offered him a seat in one of the plush chairs.

"What would she be telling me?" Rapunzel was confused as she gingerly took a seat. She was gaining weight it seemed by the day and with the added weight from living palace life, the once skinny girl now felt like a beached whale.

"Never mind. What is going on?" The wizard wanted to know.

"Well as you know I have a special gift, one which stayed with me despite my hair being cut. That being said, I'm having a baby," the Princess paused.

"I was going to say something about your weight gain but I thought it impolite," Merlin teased.

"Very funny," Rapunzel's immature side pronounced itself when she stuck out her tongue.

"I see your point. My father worried about the same thing. Just because he had an extraordinary gift, didn't mean I would, especially considering my mother had no magical powers whatsoever. However, I do have powers. Now when things get tough I always like to think I am more powerful than my father but I don't really know. I never got to try them out with my father. It wasn't until he passed that I really began to have talent in the magic department. Sometimes I wonder if my father was arrogant enough to use the last of his strength and send his powers to me. My father was a great man but sometimes he used his magic for his own good," Merlin explained.

"I hardly see sending his powers to you as being selfish. He knew that his job wasn't done and he knew that he couldn't finish it. He trusted you to finish it for him," Rapunzel told him.

"I suppose you're right but there were other times that events transpired that made me wonder…" Merlin paused, as if he was reliving moments from a time long ago.

"How old were you when your father passed away?" She broke his train of thought.

"I was fifteen. There were rumors that my father was as old as time. Some said he got his powers from the devil and that the Lady of the Lake entombed him. All I know is that he left for war and never came home," he shrugged as if it was no big deal. Rapunzel worried that it affected him in a way that he would not easily show and switched gears.

"So we have no way of knowing if our child will be born with powers," she said.

"No. It's quite possible that upon birth, your powers will transfer leaving you without. It's also possible that you both will have powers. Or our third and final option is that you both don't have powers," Merlin told her.

"How would we both not have powers?" The Princess asked.

"It's something I read in a book about the Old Religion. They claimed that a girl who had powers could lose them upon sacrificing her virginity. Now obviously in your case that didn't happen, no offense or anything. That being said a rarer event may occur, in which the transformation from child to woman actually occurs upon giving birth. No one really ever talks about it because it has only happened like three times according to the Old Religion. It claims that only when destiny requires the child to have powers will something like that occur," the warlock explained. Rapunzel only nodded, trying to absorb what they had just discussed when the King burst into the room.

"A letter from Camelot! King Amr has been injured and it appears he will die without your help Merlin!" He quickly exclaimed.

"Not on my watch," Merlin stood and raced for his room.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I should go with you," Rapunzel said as she watched Merlin stuff a satchel with things he may need. The very pregnant lady had climbed the stairs to his room surprisingly quickly and Merlin wondered how she'd managed it.

"No offense Princess but you aren't exactly in travelling condition. Even with my magic, it is a three day trip to Camelot. The King may not have three days but I certainly cannot take more than three days to get there," the warlock explained.

"I have friends in places that would help us. Besides whom else do you know with the powers I have?" Rapunzel asked. She was right but Merlin shook his head.

"And if the world finds out your secret?" He wanted to know.

"Consequences be damned," she smirked.

"Is that something Eugene taught you?" The wizard cinched the satchel shut and headed for the door.

"One of many things. Come on. We need to get to the ocean. Our chariot awaits," Rapunzel said.

"You packing anything?" Merlin asked.

"Thank you Cecil. Take care of Eugene while I'm gone," she turned to a guard who had returned with a satchel for her.

"Yes your Majesty. What should I tell him?" The guard looked as though he knew a beating was coming and cringed when she replied,

"Tell him I'll be back before he knows it and that I love him."

"Won't sound the same coming from me, Princess," Cecil said. Merlin chuckled and Rapunzel gave him a smile.

"We must go, come on," the wizard said and with that the two of them headed for the shore on the backside of the castle.

"Just who are you going to call to help us?" Merlin wanted to know as they reached the shore.

"A good friend of mine, the Kraken," she said it like it was no big deal and Merlin nearly collapsed. Quickly as she could, she waded into the water, up to her knees and then up over her the bottom portion of her enlarged belly.

"Ok so you're getting into the water to…" he didn't finish as the Kraken poked itself up and out of the water. The large octopus smiled at the Princess and gently scooped her up in one of its massive tentacles.

"We need to get to Camelot in a hurry. Can you help us?" She asked. It nodded and stuck out another tentacle for Merlin. The warlock unsteadily climbed aboard and the tentacle was brought up to eye level.

"Hi," the warlock squeaked out. The Kraken used another tentacle to point to the Princess and the wizard said,

"She's pregnant if that's what you're getting at." The Kraken then used its mouth to make a bubble which popped but Merlin got what he meant. The wizard whipped up a spell in which the two could climb inside the bubble. Once inside, the Kraken then pushed the bubble below the surface.

"What is he doing?" Merlin asked.

"He's going to swallow us. Best way for him to travel is completely below the surface. At least this time I won't end up smelling like a fish," Rapunzel seemed to be fine with the whole ordeal and Merlin tried to hold down the vomit that was in his mouth as the Kraken swallowed the bubble and then took off like a shot through the water.

Meanwhile, Eugene and Amelia came back from their walk to find the King and Cecil waiting for them.

"That can't be good," Eugene said.

"Merlin and Rapunzel have left for Camelot. King Amr has been gravely injured and is in need of assistance," the King explained.

"Cecil, get Max ready. I'm going after them," Eugene told them. When he met up with his wife they would need to talk.

"I'm with him. Please prepare Sunshine as well," Amelia said.

"On double," Cecil nodded and quickly ran for the stables.

"I'll send word via pigeon to Camelot," the King told them as the two rushed upstairs to quickly pack what they would need.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Perseus nervously paced the hallway outside the King's bedroom while the kingdom doctors attended King Amr. The knights had unfortunately been unable to find Melehan after chasing him for hours. Once the sun had set the traitorous dog had found it easy to hide and the men headed back to the castle.

The feast had been cancelled and the good people of Camelot were praying for their King as the dawn quickly approached. Queen Caelia had not left her husband's side and Perseus feared that if the worst should happen the Queen would be left to rule Camelot on her own. The King and Queen had no children yet and with no heir to the throne, the Kingdom would be thrown into turmoil. Excalibur resided with the Lady of the Lake and she would no doubt keep it when the last of the line of Pendragons passed from this world into the next.

"Any word from Merlin?" The Queen asked, disrupting the knight's thoughts.

"Not as of yet your Majesty. I fear without his help, we will lose our King," Perseus shook his head.

"The doctors are doing what they can. Has Melehan been found yet?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not your Highness. I am sending out some of my best men at first light to see if they can pick up his trail. I have already beefed up patrols along the walls of the city in case he should show is face here," he explained.

"I fear that his father's dark powers will never leave this family alone," Caelia said.

"It ends here, your Majesty. My men will find him and kill him," Perseus told her.

"Let us hope so for all our sakes," the Queen gave a slight smile and headed back inside the chamber she shared with her husband.

Meanwhile, the Kraken surfaced and released the bubble from his stomach. Merlin quickly popped it and took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"We are about a day's ride from Camelot. Thank you my friend," Rapunzel smiled and patted the tentacle of the large octopus. He smiled and dropped them on the shore, near a large forest. It was the safest place he could drop them without being spotted.

"I think it's time for your magic to do the trick," the Princess said as she waved to the departing Kraken.

"I'll do my best," Merlin told her as he cast a spell and with the use of his wand changed two nearby confused deer into horses.

"Time to saddle up," he smiled as the horse came to him.

"I certainly hope you have a spell to make a saddle otherwise this will be a very painful trip," she pointed out. With the flick of his wrist, Merlin cast another spell producing leather saddles that were transformed from the surrounding fauna, including tree bark, moss, and grasses.

"Excellent," Rapunzel smiled as he helped her up onto one of the brown horses. He then climbed onto the other horse and the two quickly set off for Camelot.

"I certainly hope that we get to Camelot in time," the Princess said.

"Well with the help of your friend, I should think we'd be there by nightfall. Camelot has the best doctors working to keep King Amr alive. I have no doubt we'll get there," Merlin seemed confident but Rapunzel figured that he could not afford to be pessimistic either.

For most of the trip, silence reigned between the two as they made their way. At times Rapunzel wished they could rest but she knew that they could not. Whatever spell Merlin had used, made her saddle seem incredibly soft and she barely seemed to bounce along. Perhaps he had taken an extra precaution with her in her current state but she did not bother to ask him. He had more important things on his mind and she would talk to him later about it. Despite her mother telling her that she should not ride at anything faster than a walk and the fact she had not been riding in about four months, she carried on as best she could, praying that her own precious cargo would not be lost.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Time to saddle up," Eugene smiled as he woke Amelia. The two had made camp in the forest the night before and with the sun up they had little time to lose. There was no telling how far ahead Merlin and Rapunzel were and they still had two days of travel left so sooner they reached Camelot the better.

"You'll have to forgive me but my backside is quite swollen. I haven't ridden that long in a very long time," she said slowly lifting herself off the forest floor before grabbing her gear and trying to saddle her dapple-gray horse Sunshine.

"You're quite forgiven. I seriously think Max jumps over everything so my spine will misalign," the former thief smirked to which Max chuckled. It was then that they heard a squeaking noise from inside the saddlebag and Eugene knew exactly what that sound was.

"Pascal! What are you doing in there?" He asked as the chameleon and his new friend popped up out of the saddlebag. The little reptile puffed out his chest indicating that he was there to find the Princess and that he was tough enough to do it.

"Showing off for the ladies I see," the Prince Consort chuckled as he quickly mounted Max and this time Amelia laughed, much to poor Pascal's dismay, and the two took off in the direction of Camelot.

As the day wore on, the knights of Camelot grew frustrated. Melehan had eluded them once again and the group was beginning to think that perhaps the son of Mordred had not intended to stick around. After all he was cast out of the kingdom following the Great War which had taken the lives of so many; the great King Arthur and Merlin's father among them.

"Perhaps the traitorous dog has left the area knowing that he will be killed on sight," Sir John said.

"Perhaps but I find it more likely that he is waiting somewhere to hear the news about the King," Sir Cabhan replied. He was leading the group as Perseus stayed behind to make sure the walls of Camelot kept Melehan out of the city.

"Or worse still he has managed to get an army together and is fetching them while we chase our tails," Sir Bernard shook his head.

"Let us hope you are wrong Bernard. I have no wish to go to war again," the eldest and final member in the group, Sir Percival, said.

"Hear, hear," John nodded and silence fell between them for a little while until Cabhan signaled for them to stop. His horse had grown agitated and now the knight was curious as to what the problem was. The second he paused his ride he could tell something was not right.

"Do you feel that?" He asked as he quickly dismounted. Bernard quickly did the same and could feel his boots move beneath him.

"What on earth is that?" He looked to his brother knights and quickly the other two dismounted.

"It doesn't feel like the horses but more like the tremors we experienced when Merlin cast that spell to undermine the ground beneath the enemy's feet," Percival couldn't believe it. Of the four, he was the only one who had been there to witness the victory. Only old enough to be a page, he had followed his father into battle.

"Then perhaps we should investigate. Mount up. Should Melehan be casting a spell or riding with an army we must verify it and report back to Camelot," Cabhan ordered. Quickly they mounted up and charged their horses ahead. Darkness would be upon them soon and the four knew getting back to the city walls would be difficult. They rode on for some way until they heard the crunching of underbrush. Bernard quickly strung an arrow to his bow and held steady. John pulled out his sword and Percival quickly did the same. Only Cabhan's weapon remained at his side. He knew that if an entire army was heading their way, they must escape with their lives and warn all of Camelot of the danger that was coming. He also knew that the men beside him would fight to the death to see that at least one of them made it back.

"Here they come," Cabhan whispered. The men tensed and then just as the first horse cleared the trees and made it into the clearing, Bernard let an arrow fly. The combination of nerves and the fact that there appeared to only be one rider surprised them all until they realized that the arrow was headed for the second rider who was obviously female.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Suddenly the arrow froze in midair, mere inches from its unintended target. The arrow was then turned one hundred and eighty degrees and pointed in the direction it had come.

"Who goes there?" Came the question only to be answered by,

"Merlin!" At this the four Knights of the Round Table came out of their hiding spot.

"Cabhan! You nearly skewered my riding partner. Princess Rapunzel may I introduce Knight of Camelot," he smiled and she gave a slight bow of her head.

"Pardon my arrow, your Highness. Your appearance took us by surprise. That is to say that someone of your situation…" Bernard awkwardly tried to apologize.

"It does that to a lot of people," she interrupted him and placed a hand on her swollen belly, a smile on her face.

"Good Lord! We must get you to Camelot immediately! Why did you make the dangerous journey?" Sir John asked.

"To help a friend; King Amr is a trusted ally and I could not let Corona not lend a hand," she continued to smile.

"We must get back. Perseus will be very happy to see you as will the Queen," Percival nodded. The group quickly turned their horses and rode off toward the city. Unbeknownst to them Melehan had seen the entire exchange. The Knights had no idea just how close they were to capturing their foe.

"So he rushes to save the King. Well I expected that. But this Princess Rapunzel… surely there must have been someone else from Corona who could have come. What secret does she possess?" The traitor asked no one in particular. He mulled it over as he made his way back to his hiding place in the caves not far from there. Perhaps this development would be to his advantage. After all Corona would be more than a little incensed if their pregnant beloved Princess were to die whilst assisting the King. He could then align himself with Corona telling them all the bad things that had occurred here. All lies of course but enraged nations only needed a little push and war would ensue.

Once inside his cave, he quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled instructions on it. Turning to his trusted friend and winged sidekick, Archimedes, he said,

"Take this to General Gazeem. He must know of the new plan." The owl nodded and flapped off into the setting sunlight.

In Camelot, Merlin rushed up the stairs taking them two at a time. Rapunzel was admittedly much slower and Sir Bernard and Sir Cabhan quickly came to her aid, carrying her up the stairs. Her legs did not want to function and her ankles had swollen due to not being able to put them up.

"I really appreciate this," she kept repeating.

"It is not a problem," Cabhan kept telling her. Needless to say they made it up to the King's chamber a few minutes after Merlin did.

"How bad is it?" Rapunzel asked as she was set down on a cushioned chair.

"Broken ribs and a penetrating wound to the abdomen. It looks as though the doctors were successful in removing the arrow and everything that came with but I'm puzzled by the fever he has," the warlock said.

"Infection probably has set in, either from the ribs causing his lungs to work improperly or from the open wound. My money is on the open wound," she told him.

"A safe bet," Merlin nodded as he cast a healing spell in an attempt to clean up the wound. Suddenly the King's breathing became ragged and he coughed. What he coughed up was red and thick, both Merlin and Rapunzel knew that it could only be blood.

"Everyone out!" Merlin ordered. Quickly all were forced from the room including the Queen.

"Poisoned magic arrow. Melehan was prepared. He knew they would call me and now anything I do will only make it worse," the wizard cursed.

"You'll have to explain that one to me but in the meantime let me see if I can help," Rapunzel said as she got out of the chair. Merlin helped her to the bedside and she put her hands on the King's forehead. He was burning up and they'd better hurry.

"Kick me in the shin," she said. The wizard looked at her as if she was crazy but did as he was told. Rapunzel bit down on her lip as the pain raced through her system producing tears and she quickly recited the words she knew very well,

"Flower, gleam and glow...

Let your power shine...

Make the clock reverse...

Bring back what once was mine...

Heal what has been hurt...

Change the Fates' design...

Save what has been lost...

Bring back what once was mine...

What once was mine..." both then held their breath waiting to see if it worked.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"He intends to do what?" Colonel Nathaniel asked as General Gazeem explained the change in plans. Gazeem had called him into his tent where the others were already waiting. The army's encampment lay just on the border to the kingdom of Camelot, ready to cross the border and declare war at a moment's notice.

"He wants a team of assassins sent to Camelot to kill the Princess," the General repeated not so sure why this was so complicated to grasp.

"First of all what he wishes is murder and that can only bring in the King and Queen of Corona along with their army. Our beef is not with them, it is with Amr," Nathaniel pointed out as he stood from his chair and left the table which held the maps of the area.

"Very true but why would they send their pregnant daughter to Camelot?" Gazeem remained seated as the Colonel began to pace. He had his misgivings about the young commander but if General Lavine trusted him then he kept his worries to himself.

"I don't know but whatever talents she possess, certainly it would be better to harness rather than destroy," the Colonel said.

"Yes to me that would make more sense," Colonel Johnson spoke up for the first time.

"Unless he fears her more powerful than Merlin," General Lavine said from his seat near the head of the table. He'd been listening quietly to the group trying to ascertain what would be better for his troops. The meeting between the two Generals and two Colonels was to be very interesting no doubt and Lavine always allowed Nathaniel to speak for him as it allowed him to listen and ferret out information that was usually lost in the conversation.

"Malik proved he was no match for Merlin and I know no one other than Melehan who wish to challenge him. Perhaps you are right," Colonel Johnson nodded.

"I hate to bring up an obvious point but being on the other side of things only works so long as the status quo hasn't changed," Nathaniel said.

"What exactly do you mean?" Gazeem wanted to know.

"If Camelot should have two magical human beings, we will no doubt suffer heavy losses and possibly lose what we were fighting for in the first place. However keeping one's friends close and enemies closer may be to our advantage this time," Nathaniel explained.

"You're saying defy Melehan and capture rather than kill the Princess?" Johnson asked.

"Exactly. We save her and destroy Camelot. Either way we do it, Corona will be brought into it. Certainly Melehan cannot believe that Corona would join us anyway no matter how he intends to make it look like someone inside Camelot killed the Princess," Nathaniel nodded.

"Perhaps he intends to take Corona next," Gazeem said.

"It would be dangerous. Even after capturing Camelot, we would not have enough troops to go after Corona. The kingdom is vast and has allies everywhere. As it is we risk angering the Germans just by attacking Camelot," Lavine spoke up once more. The wisdom of his years was showing once again. He'd done battle many times for many different reasons and only now he fought with Melehan because his men needed the pay and the chance to do what they were good at, fight. Lavine's little slice of heaven had been ruined when Arthur rode through one day. Camelot was at war with its neighbors after an attempt on Queen Guinevere's life and lies had been spread about Lavine's father, Crannog Lavine, King of the Scots. Crannog was stripped of his lands, his title, and thrown in jail. Now all Lavine wanted was to get back what was rightfully his.

"He's right. We're on a fool's errand," Johnson said.

"You'll do well to remember to whom you speak," Gazeem stood and pointed a finger at the Colonel directly beneath him, "We'll have Camelot all sown up before the Germans ever get word of what is happening," he finished.

"Then we'd best capture the Princess and be done with it," Nathaniel said.

"Agreed. We will violate the given order. Should she turn out to be useless, then I will make the call as to what happens to her. Round up some of your finest men," Gazeem instructed to Nathaniel. The meeting over Lavine pulled Nathaniel aside and pulled him into his own tent.

"I'll not work for these men if they intend to kill the Princess. Send only the men you trust to bring her back alive and unharmed. The minute this turns ugly, you escape with the Princess. Do I make myself clear?" The General asked.

"Yes sir," the Colonel nodded.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A shout out to Witchy Nike fgr all her support. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Eugene and Amelia dismounted and quickly set about getting a fire going. Dusk was upon them and soon they would be unable to see through the forest. They had not spoken for a long while, both absorbed in thoughts of their better halves. Maximus had been squabbling with Pascal for the last twenty minutes about where the little chameleon could ride as the saddlebag wasn't exactly the coziest and finally when Eugene dismounted, Pascal gave up and tried to find a cushy place for Pauline to sleep.

"If you two don't quit it, I'll turn this caravan around," it was an empty threat that both Max and Pascal knew Eugene wouldn't keep. However it made Amelia giggle and Eugene smiled. Silence fell between them again as the former thief tried to come up with something decent for dinner from the food they brought.

"I don't understand what he sees in me," Amelia suddenly said and Eugene looked up from the pot of stew he was heating.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he stirred the food.

"Why marry someone like me?" She replied with her own question.

"You risked life and limb to free him from Malik. I think that underneath that pretty exterior there is a lot more than meets the eye. Now I haven't seen everything because we really haven't known each other long but I'm betting that Merlin has seen it. He likes what he sees. Well more than likes but you get the picture," Eugene hoped this helped answer her question. Slowly, Amelia pulled off her boots and pulled up the leg of her riding pants just passed her knee. There, despite the fire being the only light, the Prince Consort could see scars, lots of them. Some were wide and long while others were short but to him that just meant they went deep, like the emotional scars she must obviously carry.

"He hasn't seen most of these. I refuse to let him and yet he still wants me by his side," she said quietly.

"Who did that to you?" He asked, hoping it wasn't the wrong thing to ask.

"I had a cruel step-father when I was younger. My mother married him because my father had asked him to look after us when he passed away, and she could not turn down the proposal of a man of his stature. He thought with the man, being a doctor, would treat us well and we would live better than we had as poor people. Up until my mother's death within the year, we did live well and he seemed to be a nice man," she paused unsure of how to continue. Eugene could see the pain in her eyes and was about to tell her that she did not have to continue but she started again.

"However after my mother died, I was an orphan and soon became his servant. He would drink heavily and if I did not do as he asked, he made sure that I would pay for it. Being a doctor, he picked places that I could cover up. Places that no one would see in public. He'd tell me that it was for my own good. He said that when I learned to be a better servant, I'd be free of the pain and the suffering. I lived there in constant fear, never allowed to leave the house as he'd chain me up when he went out. Then one day Malik's troops rode through the village. They killed those that would not join him. One of his commanders entered the house and saw me chained up in the kitchen. He asked me where the man of the house was and I told him that he'd passed out drunk in the living room. Then he sheathed his sword and came at me. When he…" she paused again and Eugene put his hand on hers.

"When he got close enough, I grabbed a dagger from his belt and stabbed him. He screamed and suddenly there were men everywhere in the house. Malik himself came into the room to see what was going on. Then he ordered his men to kill the pig that kept me chained up and to kill the man who I had stabbed. I thought I would be free but in return for being saved and set free, I became a slave for Malik. He treated me only slightly better than my step-father in that he did not physically scar me but by then…" this time she stopped, tears forming in her eyes.

"Does Merlin know about all of this?" Eugene asked as he pulled her into a hug, which she so desperately needed.

"I've never told anyone this before," Amelia admitted as they pulled apart.

"You need to tell him. He needs to understand everything so that he can help you through whatever you need to get through. When this is all over you really need to tell him. He'll understand," the former thief said.

"You really think he'll understand? He won't be angry at me for hiding it?" She was very concerned.

"We all have our backstories. Things we think no one should ever know. I've been there. Rapunzel was the only one I told who I really was. She didn't change her feelings. In fact getting the truth out felt good and it's something we can share," he gave her a slight smile.

"Thank you," Amelia smiled and pulled down her pants' leg.

"You're welcome," He smiled and then went back to the stew which was a little overdone but neither noticed as they ate it. They'd be eating a little differently the next night and with any luck, things would be better in the morning.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: A shout out to Witchy Nike. Hope everyone is enjoying it so far. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Dawn arose in the kingdom of Camelot and the good people waiting anxiously to see if their king had made it through the night. Colonel Nathaniel and his men rode their horses up to the gate of the city and the guards stopped them.

"What brings you to Camelot?" The head guard asked.

"We travel here on business or is business not happening today?" Nathaniel responded with his own question.

"Business with whom?" The guard wanted to know, not giving away anything.

"The cattle merchant. He sold us some cattle that didn't fair very well," the Colonel lied.

"You don't need swords for that," the guard wasn't biting.

"Certainly you could not expect us to travel without some sort of weapon," one of Nathaniel's men, Aedan, said.

"No, but I intend to make sure you don't use them on the cattle merchant," the guard replied.

"We are gentlemen of business, there is no need to worry," Nathaniel hoped they'd get through already they'd spent too long at the gates and people would remember their faces.

"All right, you may pass," the guard nodded and let the men through. They quickly rode to a stable that was down near the section of town where livestock was bought and traded.

"How do we infiltrate the castle from here?" Another one of the men by the name of Bradan wanted to know.

"Quite simply. We find the cattle merchant and take our claim to the King. But we will need you Bradan to stay out of sight. We want them thinking they admitted four men when they really admitted five," the Colonel said.

"How exactly would we do that?" the last man of the group, Liam asked.

"Well let's find the cattle merchant first," Nathaniel said. The man was not hard to find and using his skills as an orator, the Colonel had the man believing that he really had sold these men cattle and that they had all died during the last large rain fall which had caused mudslides. Bradan watched with interest from outside the merchant's home, keeping an eye out for guards.

"I cannot give you your money back, I simply do not have it," the poor merchant said.

"And we understand that but we are without cattle and cannot make a livelihood without them," Aedan was beginning to catch onto his leader's plan.

"Perhaps it would be best to take this matter to the King. I'm sure he can work out something for us," Nathaniel said.

"It would be but the King has fallen ill and we will be unable to see him," the merchant said, telling them that the King was still alive.

"That is terrible news. Then who should we take this to?" Liam asked.

"The Queen still runs things while the King is unable. Perhaps she can help us," the merchant smiled and quickly grabbed his finest coat.

"I'd be more than happy to give you a ride in my wagon, if you'll follow me," the older man smiled.

"That would be very generous of you. Our horses do need a break," Nathaniel smiled. Quickly the group headed outside and Bradan saw his chance. Falling in behind them, he crawled up underneath the wagon and held on as they bumped down through the city streets.

"You really should get some rest," Merlin said to Rapunzel, who had not left her chair beside the King's bed where she had plopped herself the night before. The flower's power seemed to have worked as the wounds the King had healed up quickly but he still remained unconscious and that bothered the two of them.

"I slept in the chair all right," she said.

"Somehow I don't think the good Doctor Caldwell would agree with that statement," the wizard said.

"For some reason the incantation took a lot out of me," she admitted.

"Perhaps we'd best get some food in you and then have you rest," Merlin told her.

"Oooh," Rapunzel said as the baby kicked in agreement.

"Breakfast for sure then," the wizard smirked and he helped her out of her chair and he helped her to the doorway.

"I'm sure that Bernard would help you get to the kitchen," Merlin said as he opened the door. Bernard stood at attention. Ever since he had sent that arrow at the Princess he felt incredibly bad and had stayed close all night.

"Absolutely Your Highness. Right this way," he smiled and the two headed down the stairs toward the kitchen while the men entered the palace with the merchant and the guards leading the way.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Your Highness, first let me say that I am sorry to hear your husband has taken ill and I hope he recovers quickly," Nathaniel bowed to her.

"Thank you sir. I will pass along your good wishes," she smiled slightly but it was obvious that the good Queen was very tired from her seat upon the throne.

"We mean not to disturb you in such a time as this your Majesty but these good gentlemen bought some cattle from me and they perished in the recent mudslides. That being said, I cannot afford to give them their money back, nor can I supply them with new cattle as I am all out until the first of next month when the ship arrives from Germany," the cattle merchant explained.

"And in the meantime, they cannot wait until then to pay their bills and feed their families," Queen Caelia said, as if she'd heard it before.

"We mean to get no one in trouble we just want something to get by on until the new cattle come in," Nathaniel explained.

"You are of good intentions gentlemen and that I can appreciate. However as much as we would like to be, my husband and I cannot be a charity. How much did you pay for the cattle?" She asked. It was then that the merchant realized he never checked his ledger.

"You must forgive me your Highness. I did not check my ledger," the man was upset with himself.

"No need my good man. What is one cow going for these days?" Nathaniel wanted to know.

"Ten shillings," he said.

"Well we didn't pay that much so why don't we say eight and call it a day?" The Colonel hoped that Bradan was having good luck as they were digging themselves a hole.

"Eight shillings sounds reasonable. How many head did you have?" Caelia wanted to know.

"Five a piece," Nathaniel smiled.

"Forty shillings a man then and give your names to Perseus. He will see you get payment. When you come back to get the cattle, we will discuss repayment of the loan," the Queen said.

"That is very fair your Majesty. Thank you," the Colonel smiled and the men were escorted from the throne room and down the hallway by the guards. There they met Perseus who was on his way back from a meeting with the royal doctors. The guards quickly explained and the King's right hand man quickly escorted them to the royal bursar. Suddenly a scream sounded and Perseus left the men in the capable hands of the guards.

"What was that?" Merlin asked as he met Perseus out in the hallway.

"It sounded like a woman but the Queen is safe. I just had the guards protect her in the throne room," the Knight explained.

"Rapunzel!" The wizard quickly ran in the direction of the kitchen. She could be having the baby after all that effort with the spell. He was concerned that it had caused the little one to come too early.

"Follow me!" Perseus yelled to the guards standing not far away from them. The group rushed toward the kitchen and found Bernard lying on the floor, a dagger in his side.

"Bernard! Where is Princess Rapunzel?" Perseus asked as he pressed his hands against the wound. The guards and the wizard fanned out through the kitchen looking for anything that gave them a sign as to what had happened.

"He took her," that was all the poor man could say before he lapsed into unconsciousness.

"Merlin! Bernard needs help!" Perseus shouted for the wizard and he came running. Then the Knight turned to his men and said,

"I want this city turned upside down. No one in or out until we find the Princess!" Little did they know that Bradan was already well on his way to escaping the city.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As night fell, Eugene and Amelia approached the gates of Camelot. They were shut tighter than a drum and the guards yelled from atop the wall,

"Who goes there?"

"Prince Consort of Corona and the fiancée of Merlin," Eugene called up. A door that resided in the large gate, opened and two men, swords drawn emerged.

"Are you who you say you are?" The taller one demanded.

"My wife, Princess Rapunzel of Corona, arrived here and aided the King. She'll verify who I am and the great wizard Merlin will verify who his fiancée is," the former thief said. It was at that point that someone shouted to open the gates but the shout came from inside, not the two men challenging them.

"I am very sorry, your Highness, right this way. I am Perseus, Knight of the Round Table," the large muscular man atop a white stallion introduced himself.

"Quite all right, just glad we didn't get used for target practice," Eugene chuckled.

"What is going on Perseus?" Amelia asked.

"Lady Amelia, I promise to explain everything once we are inside the palace walls," the Knight smiled slightly but Eugene had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as they moved through the city streets. Max seemed to sense what the Prince Consort was feeling and snorted.

"Easy Max," the former thief patted the horse's neck.

"I imagine you are tired from a long journey," Perseus said.

"Yes but more concerned that it is not yet dark and the good people of Camelot are already inside their homes," Amelia said bluntly as they passed through the palace gates.

"We expect rain tonight. A storm is blowing in off the coast. Merlin alerted us to the problem and we quickly alerted everyone. The last time we got a storm, there were terrible mudslides. We are overly saturated, I'm afraid," the Knight responded.

"Then we made excellent time," Eugene said.

"Indeed you did," Perseus smiled as he dismounted from his horse and gestured to head for the stairs. Just as predicted, thunder rumbled in the distance. Pascal poked his head out of Eugene's bag and shivered. The rain was coming and the horses were quickly escorted to the royal stables while the group headed inside.

"Queen Caelia will be most anxious to meet you," Perseus said as the little group approached large wooden doors.

"Yes, it will be nice to finally meet her in person. King Amr speaks highly of her. I don't suppose the Princess will be with her?" Eugene prodded but the Knight did not say a word as he opened the doors.

"My Queen, the Prince Consort of Corona and Lady Amelia," he announced.

"It is very good to meet you," the Queen stood from her spot at the long wooden table and headed over to them. Eugene noted the maps on the table as he bowed to her.

"The pleasure is all mine your Highness. Does Rapunzel know we're here?" He asked. It was then that Merlin burst into the room, holding a cage with a large brown owl.

"He has taken her!" Eugene thought his friend had lost his marbles.

"The owl has taken whom?" He asked.

"Melehan's troops have absconded with the Princess," Merlin was blunt and the anger inside him was obviously boiling.

"Would you mind repeating that? I thought you said my pregnant wife has been kidnapped," Eugene said, his brain started going a mile a minute.

"I'm afraid so," the wizard said.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

While everyone at the palace tried to keep Eugene from strangling Merlin, Nathaniel and his men rode as quickly as they could back toward the safety of their camp. Rapunzel tried to put up a fight but with her large belly, all she managed to do was get a laugh out of the men kidnapping her. Thunder rumbled and the Colonel knew with darkness setting in, they were in trouble.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone chasing us. I think we got away scot-free," Aedan smirked. He rode with the Princess in front of him. It was difficult but he was the strongest of the group and therefore the best one suited for the job.

"My husband will come looking for me. All of Corona will come looking for me," Rapunzel said.

"That was kind of the point, I'm afraid," Nathaniel turned his horse toward her before continuing,

"We can't go much further tonight. Pitch a tent. We're in for some weather," he ordered as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky high above the trees. Quickly Bradan and Liam dismounted and pulled the kits from the back of their horses. They got to work and the Colonel got closer to Rapunzel.

"I can assure you, your Highness, we are all gentlemen here but I cannot account for the other men when we return to camp. I will make it my mission to keep you safe. General Lavine wants no part in this should things turn for the worse. It is only by his intelligence that you were not killed this morning. With any luck, your condition will help you," Nathaniel explained.

"What does capturing me do for you anyway?" Rapunzel asked, all too familiar with the way a kidnapping went.

"War is the answer. Melehan intends to start a war. Your death at the hands of someone in Camelot would turn Corona against their ally and bring them to Melehan. With the combined strength of the two armies, Camelot would fall. However our little deception will not allow this. Of course, perhaps a kidnapping will do the same," he shrugged.

"Tent is ready!" Liam called out. Quickly, Aedan dismounted and then removed the Princess from the horse.

"Get a fire started and dinner cooking. We don't have long before the rain," the Colonel rubbed his side and then escorted the Princess inside the tent.

"We have to rescue her!" Eugene argued.

"We have no idea what we are walking in to. It is by sheer luck that we even know who took her," Merlin told him after the group had managed to calm everyone down. The sudden appearance by the owl known to belong to Melehan was too much for the wizard and he did not like it. Why tell everyone what you had done? He still needed to ponder over it and the large brown owl was safely locked away in a cage.

"You have no idea what she's already been through in her life. This will only make things worse! On top of that, she carries my child and the heir to the throne with her!" Eugene was shouting again at the top of his lungs.

"Enough!" King Amr suddenly stood in the doorway to the large meeting room and the Queen rushed to his side.

"Amr!" She was happy to see him and pulled him into a hug.

"Caelia, it is good to see you as well, but what is going on here?" He asked after kissing her forehead.

"My wife, Princess Rapunzel of Corona, travelled with Merlin to aid you in your time of sickness and now she's been kidnapped by some crazy person!" Eugene's anxiety was growing if that was even possible. Then, outside a crack of lightening followed almost immediately by a loud boom of thunder brought the rain that Merlin had foretold of.

"I'm afraid no one is going anywhere tonight. Tomorrow we assemble the troops and head out to find the Princess," Amr had spoken and with that the discussion ended. Eugene was madder than a hornet and stormed out to the stables.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A shout out to the anonymous reviewer. Rapunzel will get some help. Don't worry. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"You can't stay out here all night. First you'll catch cold and then you'll end up staying at the Palace while we go to look for Rapunzel," Amelia said to Eugene who was continually pacing around in front of Max's stall. The former thief had told the horse and Pascal what had happened and both were ready to go save the Princess despite the weather.

"So we sit and do nothing while the men who captured my pregnant Rapunzel make way to do God knows what to her?" He stopped pacing and asked her the question.

"I highly doubt that they will do anything to her. If they had wished her dead, she'd already be dead. And if for some reason they had other plans, their leader knows that any harm to the Princess would lead to the death of every man in his army. Kidnapping her is there attempt to drag Corona into a war. Merlin is sending word to the King and Queen to tell them to resist the urge rush here with their army. The only way to stop the kidnappers is for their plan to fail," she calmly explained as her friend started pacing again.

"You know all this how?" Eugene asked.

"Being forced into servitude by Malik had its advantages. I learned quite a bit about combat which in turn helped Merlin and myself escape," Amelia told him. At that point, Eugene leaned up against Max's stall door and collapsed onto a nearby stool.

"If something happens to her…" he couldn't finish the thought.

"We'll get her back. You just need to keep it together. King Amr will know what to do. His faced the likes of Melehan before and he'll do it again," she tried to reassure him. Pascal walked along the door of the stall and walked onto Eugene's head. He then peered into the eyes of the former thief as if to check and make sure Eugene was committed to waiting until the weather cleared. Finally the Prince Consort gave in and Amelia pulled him to his feet.

"Time to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a very big day," she smiled slightly. He let her pull him to his feet and make their way back to the castle.

Rapunzel couldn't sleep. The rain continued to pound the tent and the ground beneath their feet was quickly soaked. The men had given the Princess their bed rolls and now she was above the mud but she wondered for how much longer.

"Oh Eugene, where are you?" She quietly whispered to herself.

"I hope he comes so that I can kill you in front of him," an unfamiliar voice said. It roused the men in the tent and they were on their feet in an instant. Colonel Nathaniel raised his sword and said,

"You had best not touch her or I'll run you through."

"Seems the Generals couldn't follow my orders and my trusted owl is missing. What exactly is going on here?" Melehan asked as lightening lit up the area revealing who the intruder was.

"That would be best to take up with the Generals. As for your owl, he's probably holed up somewhere safe," the Colonel replied.

"Why shouldn't I kill all of you and take the Princess for myself?" The son of Mordred wanted to know.

"You? Kill all of us? Highly unlikely," Bradan said, as he pointed the tip of his sword into Melehan's back. He'd just come from the nearest tree, unhappy to be wet, but glad it was just water.

"Tie him up. We'll take both of them to the Generals and they can make a decision. We leave now," Nathaniel ordered. Quickly the men did as they were told.

"You really think some rope will stop me?" Melehan's anger was boiling, a dangerous situation to be in as his magic usually followed.

"No, but it will slow you down enough for me to kill you," Nathaniel said.

"I am not some prisoner you can treat like any other. You serve me!" Melehan shouted.

"I serve General Lavine before all others," the Colonel smirked as Aedan knocked Melehan unconscious with the hilt of his sword.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Dawn came quickly and the rain stopped shortly after. Eugene was up and dressed in no time flat as he rushed down the stairs from his guest bedroom. King Amr saw him rush passed the royal bedchamber and quickly called out to him to stop. Inwardly, Eugene groaned. They were wasting time.

"It is foolhardy to dash off headlong before knowing what you're getting yourself into. My men will be saddled within twenty minutes and we will leave the castle together. I already have lost one Coronian, I do not wish to lose two," the King said.

"I have screwed up too much of my life to let Rapunzel slip through my fingers. I was not born to privilege and only a short while ago I was granted to become privileged. Anything happens to Rapunzel and I lose everything. She is my reason for living. She and our unborn child are all that matter to me," the former thief tried to get him to understand.

"I know all about you Flynn Rider. I know what you did for the Princess and I know what she means to you. I also know what you mean to her. I will not let her slip through our fingers. I promise," Amr smiled slightly and the two headed for the stables. Within twenty minutes, they were off as the King had promised hoping that the rain had not washed away the trail.

"What is the meaning of this?" General Gazeem asked as Colonel Nathaniel brought him both the Princess of Corona and Melehan, who was still tied up.

"He found us out. You're lucky I didn't kill him for sneaking up on me and my men," Nathaniel told him.

"Why didn't you kill him?" General Lavine wondered.

"We still need to get paid," the Colonel smirked.

"Well put," Lavine smirked.

"If you want money, my family can give it to you," Rapunzel broke into the conversation.

"What I want, dear lady, is my family's honor and lands back. That is what I care about most; that and the safety of my men and their families. War was never my intention," General Lavine bowed and kissed her hand.

"Traitor!" Gazeem shouted before Braden smacked him upside the head with his sword.

"Well done. Now what?" Nathaniel asked.

"Now we gift wrap Melehan for King Amr. No doubt he and his troops will be coming to look for us. After all we stole a Princess and heir to the Coronian throne," Lavine told him.

"Round up the men, we head for Camelot," Nathaniel said to Liam and Braden. He then turned to Aedan and said,

"Make sure this crazy bastard is tied up real tight and make sure General Gazeem can't get away either."

"Shouldn't we kill Gazeem? After all when he wakes up he'll be none too happy with what we've done and lead his army against Camelot," Aedan asked.

"Not unless you can find that sniveling weasel Johnson. He'll lead the troops. With any luck we can be rid of both of them," Lavine spoke up. Aedan nodded and quickly went in search of the Colonel.

"We've wasted enough time. Load Melehan up and let's get out of here," the General said. Quickly Nathaniel grabbed the unconscious wizard while the General escorted Rapunzel to a wagon where Liam was waiting.

"Believe me Princess. I will do everything I can to keep you safe," the General smiled slightly and ordered Liam to get moving. The rest would catch up he promised. Liam needed no urging and he got underway. Slowly men began to follow him, hoping Gazeem's army would not notice.

"The deed is done," Aedan said as he approached the General.

"Good. Now get on with the other men. I will announce to Gazeem's troops we were ordered toward Camelot and that they should follow when their General tells them. It might buy us some time," Lavine said. Aedan nodded and quickly went off to find his horse.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hope you all are enjoying it. Things are about to get crazy for the next two weeks so look for an update the week of the 27th. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Well the rain didn't do us any favors," Perseus shook his head as the horses had a hard time making it through the muck from the rains the night before.

"Yes and we won't make good time either. If we don't dry out soon I fear the crops for this year will be in trouble," Amr said.

"Along with my wife," Eugene heaved a sigh.

"No worries my friend," Merlin smiled slightly and pointed to the cage which held Melehan's owl.

"How will he help us?" Amelia asked.

"He will fly toward Melehan. Then we'll have him and hopefully the Princess," the wizard explained.

"Excellent idea but I believe I've picked up some fresh tracks," Bernard pointed to hoof prints in the mud.

"Even better, come on," Amr ordered and they followed the tracks for a couple of hours until the sound of hooves in the distance caught their attention.

"What is that?" Eugene asked.

"That my friend is a large army of men. By the sounds of it, most are on horseback," the King replied.

"We have no defensible position," Perseus pointed out.

"We don't have much of a choice. We are all that stands between Camelot and these troops. We either meet them head on or we turn tail," Amr said.

"I'll not turn tail," Bernard told the group. He felt incredibly badly for what had occurred back at the castle despite the fact that he'd been mortally wounded and without Merlin would not have survived.

"I never thought you would Bernard. And I have no intention of doing it either," the King smiled.

"Good thing you gave me a sword," Eugene smirked, ready to do anything necessary for Rapunzel.

"Ambush is our best bet. Archers head for the trees. Perseus with me," Amr ordered. The second in command quickly rode up to the King and the two separated themselves from the group.

"I want you to promise me that if anything happens to Merlin, you get Amelia out of here. I'll not let her get dragged into this fight. Everyone here has a stake in something for one reason or another and I know she can be an excellent fighter but I'll not have her blood on my hands or anyone else's," Amr explained.

"What of Prince Eugene?" Perseus wanted to know.

"Worst comes to worst, he dies a hero's death. I'm sure that the Princess's parents would appreciate what he tried to do for her. I know he will not stop until she is free so let him do as he needs to," the King reasoned. Perseus nodded and then went off to gather the troops. They were probably outnumbered by close to ten to one but they knew that they had to do something otherwise Camelot would be caught off guard.

General Lavine made his way to the front of the troops. The delivery of his message had surprisingly gone off without a hitch which was surprising. Luckily Aedan had hidden the bodies of the two dead commanders and now they were far enough ahead that should they be discovered, they would practically be to Camelot before anyone got organized over there.

"How goes it Liam?" He asked when he finally approached the wagon carrying Melehan and the Princess.

"Excellent sir. The cook gave the Princess a frying pan and she's been beating Melehan's brains in every time he has woken up," the man chuckled. This made the General laugh.

"Good to see you're comfortable Princess," he called as he slipped back behind the wagon.

"I'm not sure how much more bouncing I can take. I may be almost two and a half months away from having my baby but he or she does not appreciate the bouncing," she said.

"I apologize. The sooner we get to Camelot the better. I once again apologize for dragging you into this," Lavine smiled before heading back up to Liam. He was about to ask the man if they had any more cushiony items for the Princess when an arrow struck him in the side.

"Ambush!" General Lavine shouted as he grabbed the reins to the horse pulling the cart.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Quickly Lavine's men formed a tight circle around the cart carrying the Princess and the General shouted to the archers above they meant no harm but it was not in time and King Amr along with his troops charged from their positions behind trees and rocks.

"Liam!" Rapunzel pulled the wounded man inside the covered wagon and assessed the damage.

"Oh my," she was certainly upset to see the soldier who had been taking care of her, bleeding and barely breathing.

"Don't… worry… about… me…" he managed to rasp out but the arrow had done its job and he was fading fast. Rapunzel did the only thing she could think of and pulled the arrow out. Then she bashed the frying pan into her shin. Reciting the magic words while tears fell from her face, she hoped she could save him.

While the other fought, Eugene wondered why the group had formed a tight circle around the wagon. Then when he could have sworn that he saw a feminine hand pull the injured solider inside the cart, he got a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Stop!" He shouted to the King as he charged toward the wagon and Amr looked at him like he was crazy.

"Rapunzel!" He shouted to which he got a more than happy,

"Eugene!" At the sound of his name being called, he whistled to Merlin, who was otherwise engaged. The wizard threw off the man he was fighting and used his magic to stop everyone in their tracks.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene jumped off Max and quickly raced to the back of the wagon where he found his beloved holding onto the wounded soldier. He looked incredibly well considering what had happened to him but now he was unconscious and that's when he saw the frying pan. He chuckled and quickly helped her get the soldier off of her and then pulled her into his arms.

"I thought I had lost you blonde," he said.

"I told you, you are stuck," she teased, squeezing him tighter.

"Eugene! What's going on?" He recognized Merlin's voice and the Prince Consort quickly helped the very pregnant Rapunzel out of the back of the wagon and around to the front for everyone to see.

"You mustn't hurt these men. They have protected me. Please have everyone put their weapons down Merlin. The man you want is in the back of the wagon, tied up," the Princess's words were met with confusion but Merlin did as she asked and then he quickly headed for the wagon.

"General Lavine, are your men all right?" Rapunzel asked, hoping that not too many had been hurt.

"With Liam, it looks as though we have lost a few," the General said, not knowing what the brunette had done. His tone indicated that he wasn't happy; after all he'd been trying to avoid this very thing.

"I'll help them to the best of my ability, after all you delivered Melehan to us," Merlin was beaming as he carried the unconscious warlock over his shoulder and delivered him to the King.

"Someone has some explaining to do," King Amr said.

"We'd better get back to Camelot first," Rapunzel said. Eugene looked at her unsure of what exactly she was thinking and then he noticed she didn't look so good and her dress was wet.

"I think the baby is on the way," she told them.

"Mount up!" King Amr ordered.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: A shout out to all my reviewers. Thanks so much for stickling with me. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The group raced toward Camelot but the bumpy conditions of the forest made the going not as fast as they liked and Merlin helped Eugene try to keep Rapunzel calm in the back of the wagon. Max followed closely behind with a very worried Pascal in the saddlebag. Melehan had been tied to Merlin's horse and with every bump he slowly moved in and out of consciousness.

"I don't think we'll make the palace before nightfall," Merlin told the two he was with, the concern in his voice was quite evident.

"That's not good," Eugene said.

"I'm not having contractions that close together so maybe I can…" she didn't finish as she grabbed hold of Eugene's hand and squeezed as though her hands were like metal.

"We'd better speed it up," the former thief told the warlock, trying to ignore the throbbing in his hand.

"She's already in a delicate position because the baby is coming early. If I have to deliver this baby here in the wagon, I will," Merlin said.

"Merlin!" The King's voice suddenly rang out over the chaos inside the wagon. The warlock quickly moved to the front of the wagon where Liam was back at the helm. The driver had no idea how he managed to survive but he didn't ask questions and had quickly resumed his post when awoken by Rapunzel's shouts.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked.

"You'd better get up there," Liam pointed to Melehan who was wriggling around in his bonds. Merlin cursed under his breath and grabbed the frying pan that Rapunzel had used earlier.

"Get us up to Perseus!" The warlock ordered. Liam spurred the horses on and tried to catch up to the already charging men. Melehan whipped his head around and saw what was going on and he struggled even more in an effort to free himself. As the horse got closer, Merlin leapt from his seat next to Liam and jumped onto his horse, where he quickly bashed Melehan in the head with the frying pan.

"That guy isn't going to have any brains left at this rate," Liam chuckled to himself as he watched Merlin take control of the horse and ride up to Perseus who pulled over and collected the rope holding the reins together.

"Get him to Camelot and into a cell on the double. I can't have him on the loose while I'm trying to help the Princess," Merlin said as he dismounted. Perseus looked to the King who continued to egg the men and horses on from his position on the other side of the troops. He nodded as if he understood what was going on and Perseus let loose the piece of rope connecting the reins and charged off with the group. The King fell in front of the wagon as Merlin quickly climbed aboard and the group was off again.

The sun was practically set when the first batch of soldiers ran through the gate. Perseus was among them and quickly told the guards manning the gate to let General Lavine's men through and to help him get Melehan in a cell.

"Where is the Princess?" One of the men asked. Perseus looked around and realized that the wagon had not yet come through the gates.

"The wagon had fallen behind! Bernard!" The second-in-command called.

"Sir!" He quickly rode up.

"Make sure the General's men get through the gates. I'm heading back out there. We're far from finished getting everyone inside," Perseus told him.

"Yes Sir!" Bernard nodded and quickly took up a post near the gate and then his commander headed back out into the woods.

"Liam! Pull this thing over!" Merlin shouted. Quickly the man did as he was told and the warlock smiled at the Princess.

"Are you sure about this? Right here in the woods?" Rapunzel asked before another contraction rippled through her body and she let out a scream.

"Oh I'm sure. You're having the baby now," Merlin said.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: To the anonymous reviewer – you are correct! Great catch! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"I love you Blonde," Eugene said hoping it would calm her.

"You did this to me!" She screamed at him. Almost immediately it was followed by,

"I didn't mean it. I love you too." Eugene looked at Merlin and the warlock chuckled before urging the Princess to push.

"How's it coming boys?" General Lavine called in there hoping to hear good news. At the sign of darkness he had fallen back and now only he and Liam remained to protect the precious cargo. Liam had started a fire and the two were keeping watch.

"We're getting there," Merlin called back which was followed by Rapunzel screaming and then cursing Eugene.

"She has quite the set of lungs doesn't she sir?" Liam asked.

"Indeed. I imagine the baby will too. How are we doing with the food supplies?" The General wanted to know.

"Enough for the night I think. Although I'm sure the Princess would be better suited at the castle. We have no idea how far behind us General Gazeem's troops are," the soldier pointed out. As if on cue, they heard hoof beats and the General unsheathed his sword.

"We have company," he announced. Eugene cursed under his breath but the baby wasn't coming any faster and trying to move Rapunzel now would be a very bad idea.

"Is there any way we can speed this up?" He asked Merlin which was immediately met by Rapunzel lashing out,

"You think this is easy?"

"No I don't but we can't keep you safe if something happens to the General and the amazingly healed Liam," he gave her a look and she knew that later they would have a discussion about just how that happened.

"I can try to use my magic but…" Merlin wasn't keen on the idea and that's when they heard shouts outside the wagon. Needing no further egging on, the warlock reached back into his vast memory for a spell that might help.

"We're in the clear," Amelia poked her head inside the wagon.

"I thought I told you…" Merlin started but he was stopped by the look on her face. He looked where she was looking and realized that she'd never seen anyone give birth.

"Somebody catch her!" He shouted out and Perseus was happy to oblige as Amelia passed out.

"Oh it was you Perseus!" Eugene heaved a sigh of relief.

"I came back when I realized that the wagon hadn't made it. I think everyone else is safe back in Camelot," he explained, not looking into the wagon out of respect for the Princess.

"I don't think you're going to need that spell!" Rapunzel was now screaming at the top of her lungs and Merlin quickly turned back to the task at hand.

"Keep pushing!" He urged. She gave him a death glare but her body did as it was told.

"We're getting there! I can almost see the head!" Merlin seemed so excited but Rapunzel was getting exhausted. Her tiny frame wasn't really meant to handle all of this stress especially piled on top of using her powers to save Liam. The petite brunette felt the world swimming and grabbed Eugene's hand. He turned to her, surprised that she wasn't gripping him with as much strength as she had been and suddenly she passed out.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Hope you like it. :) **_

_**A/N2: A shout out to the anonymous reviewer. More is finally here. ;) Thanks!**_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Meanwhile, General Gazeem's troops were wondering why their fearless leader hadn't told them to pack up and get a move on. Dark would be upon them soon and finally one of the Colonels, a man by the name of Smyth, sent men to scour the camp looking for the General. Just as dusk was falling, one of the men gave a shout and practically half the troops came running.

"Both the General and Colonel Johnson are dead!" The cry went up and the soldiers looked at each other unsure of the next course of action.

"Fall in!" Colonel Smyth yelled and quickly all the men got into formation.

"We've obviously been tricked by General Lavine and his men. By sunrise, I want everyone packed and ready to leave. At dawn we march on Camelot!" He ordered. There was a cheer from the men as some knew the Colonel and respected his leadership. Those that had been brought in by Colonel Johnson cheered because they wanted to fight, not because they necessarily trusted the new leader of the troops.

"What's to be done with the General and the Colonel?" Someone shouted. Silence fell. How Smyth treated the dead would tell them how he would treat the living.

"They deserve a true warrior's funeral but they cannot have one. Lighting a funeral pyre will only give away our position and I'll not risk the lives of the many for those that have passed on. For all we know, Camelot could have an army poised to strike. Bury them quickly," he ordered before heading back toward his tent. There was a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in.

In Camelot, Bernard paced his horse in front of the gates outside the city. He had ordered the guards to close the gates and not let anyone pass without his say so after the sun had fallen and the moon arose. Now he grew nervous at the stillness of the night. Colonel Nathaniel was filling in King Amr about the size of the troops and what they could expect from Gazeem's men if they came to the city.  
"Sir Bernard, I sure would feel better if you were on this side of the wall," one of the guards called out from the slot in the doorway built into the gates.

"You must be new at this," Bernard chuckled, knowing the men of Camelot didn't voice such concerns.

"Yes, sir. Quinn is my name. About a week since I joined the service," the guard replied.

"Then I'll tell you something you need to know, Quinn. As a knight, I cannot rest easy until all our men are home. Perseus is still out there as is Merlin and the Prince Consort and Princess of Corona. I cannot be safe until they are safe," Bernard explained.

"If Merlin is out there, who's protecting us from Melehan in here?" The guard swallowed hard.

"That my friend is a very good question," the knight said. Silence fell between them for a few minutes until the knight heard the door open and the guard walked out.

"I think I'll wait with you sir. That is if you don't mind," Quinn said.

"I could use the company. The stillness of the night makes me nervous and it should you as well," Bernard told him. The guard listened. He could hear the sound of his own heart beating wildly in his chest. He could hear the horse which Bernard sat upon snorting and both he and the knight breathing but there were no insects, no owls, and no deer crashing through the underbrush.

"Unsettling is the right word for it sir," Quinn swallowed again.

"Let us hope that the Princess is doing all right. I worry that the silence is a bad omen," Bernard admitted. Quinn nodded. At that moment, they had no idea how right they were.

To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Upon the Princess passing out, Merlin quickly and carefully reached in and grabbed the baby, whose head was completely out and shoulder had begun to show. With Rapunzel's relaxed body, it was easy to remove the baby but it did not cry and the wizard quickly checked the little one's airways. He cleaned them and then gave a smack on the bottom to the baby and the little one screamed. Without a thought he unceremoniously handed the very small baby to Eugene and quickly turned his attention back to Rapunzel. She wasn't bleeding excessively but her pulse had dropped and he was concerned that her heart wasn't able to take the stress. Despite being a wizard, he had no idea when it came to medical issues such as this and immediately yelled for everyone to pack up. They had to get to the castle now.

Liam doused the fire, grabbed up what was needed, and hopped into the driver's seat of the wagon. Perseus loaded the unconscious Amelia onto his horse and tied their horses together. General Lavine lit torches and the group got on the move.

"What's wrong with her?" Eugene asked the baby in his arms was surprisingly quiet.

"I'm not sure but we need to get back to Camelot on the double. The Royal Physician will have a better idea of what to do than I do," Merlin explained as he cleaned up everything the best he could.

"She can't leave us now. I just got her back," the former thief said.

"Keep it together. When we get back, I'll check my spell books see if there isn't something I can do. Now tell me what you two were talking about when it came to Liam," Merlin tried to get him to focus and kept his voice low.

"Liam was hit in the side by an arrow. It went right into his gut. By all rights he should be dead," Eugene explained.

"She used her abilities to save him," the warlock muttered and shook his head. It was brave thing to do with the reality of her abilities being discovered by the hundreds of men surrounding the wagon just to save one man. The fact was she barely knew him and she saved him despite being pregnant. No doubt the man had questions of his own but hadn't bothered to ask them.

"We cannot allow her secret to get out now. I'll do what I can with my magic while she's under the care of the Royal Physician," Merlin promised.

Bernard swiveled his horse at the sound of crashing underbrush. No one would be travelling at night through the woods unless they were hoping to catch the enemy off-guard.

"Archers!" Bernard shouted. Quickly men lined the walls, their bows poised to strike. Quinn quickly let both he and Bernard back inside the walls of the city.

"Send word to the King! We have someone approaching," the knight ordered the young man. He would hate to see someone his age die and maybe if he made the castle, he'd be able to stay there and protect the King and Queen. Quinn took off like a shot and Bernard dismounted before climbing up the walls to reach a good spot near the archers over the main gate.

"Can't see anything sir," one of the guards said.

"Keep your eyes alert. They'll be coming out of the woods any second," he told him before announcing to the rest of the group,

"When I yell fire, kill anything that moves!" What he could not know was that the noises heading their way were from the caravan carrying the very ill Princess Rapunzel. In their rush, they group made no attempt to try to reach the main road as the path they took would be quicker. They were riding toward their deaths and did not even know it.

To Be Continued…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Fire!" Bernard shouted. The archers let loose their arrows as the caravan came into view. The first horse and rider in the group heading toward the castle redirected those following behind him and gave some sort of a shout that they could not hear at the gates. It looked as though the arrows missed their targets this time but Bernard knew that the next time they would kill their quarry with ease. They had the high ground and if the group had been large, they would not have let the first volley of arrows stop them.

"Reload!" The Knight ordered and quickly the men did so and waited for the next signal. The leader of the group now rode his horse into view but the others did not follow and Bernard hesitated to tell the archers to fire as he was unsure of what was to come next.

"Open the gates!" Came the cry from the leader and immediately one of the guards shouted,

"Sir Perseus!" The men at the gates quickly opened them and the group quickly rushed in. The gates were slammed behind them and Bernard rushed to meet the Knight.

"What happened?" Bernard asked.

"The Princess is in trouble. She gave birth but…" Perseus was cut off in mid-sentence by General Lavine.

"She's not the only one in trouble." He said, an arrow lodged in his shoulder. His color was pale and he could barely sit up in his saddle as blood poured from the wound.

"Merlin!" Liam gave a shout and the wizard quickly exited the wagon, wondering why they were not rushing to the Royal Physician. Then he saw the General slumped over in his saddle and he quickly rushed to the bleeding man.

"Help me get him down," Merlin said and quickly Bernard and Perseus helped remove the General from his horse and laid him on the ground. The wizard then broke the arrow in two and said,

"I have to…"

"Just do it," Lavine nodded. Merlin swallowed and pushed the arrow through the man's shoulder and pulled it out on the other side. At that point, the General passed out and Merlin quickly cast a spell to close the gaping hole that had been created.

"We need to get to the castle now!" Merlin commanded. Quickly the General was loaded onto the wagon and the group rushed through the city streets making their way to the fortress. Once inside, they rushed the Princess and wounded General to the Royal Physician's office and the good Doctor took a look.

"The General has lost a lot of blood. Set him up on the bed over there. Thankfully, you closed the wound but I can do little for him now until he awakens. Let us hope that you sealed out the infection as well," Doctor Hildebrandt said to the wizard.

"And the Princess?" Merlin asked as Hildebrandt checked her pulse and looked at her eyes.

"I need to do a more thorough examination. Move her into the private exam room," the doctor shook his head before turning to Eugene, who was still holding the baby.

"Stay out here with the baby. I'll take a look as soon as I have finished checking out your wife," he smiled slightly and headed into the room while Merlin followed him. Eugene swallowed hard and looked at the little bundle of joy in his arms. He could not do this on his own. He needed Rapunzel. The baby needed her. After all, no one should grow up as he did, alone.

While the drama unfolded inside the city walls, outside the city walls the sun was beginning to poke its way over the distant horizon. Colonel Smyth and his men were waking up and by nightfall they would be right where they wanted to be, outside Camelot's gates.

To Be Continued…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"General, you need to be resting!" Liam grabbed him as the wounded man got off the bed he'd been laying in the past few hours.

"I'm fine. Nothing a little exercise won't cure," the General smirked but he was still very weak and the only thing holding him up was Liam.

"Uh huh. Do I need to get the Colonel?" The soldier asked as though the General was one of his children. Immediately Lavine gave him a look and said,

"Watch it."

"I'm being serious," Liam said.

"As am I. Back into bed General Lavine," Doctor Hildebrandt said, walking over to the two men.

"Fine but do me one favor. How is the Princess?" The General wanted to know as Liam and the Doctor helped him lie down and get comfortable.

"I cannot locate the problem. Merlin is searching through his books but we may have to wait until she wakes on her own," Hildebrandt shook his head.

"Has anyone notified the King and Queen of Corona that she is at least safe?" Liam asked. He did not get an answer to his question as King Amr entered the Doctors office and they all bowed.

"Gentlemen, Doctor, please. I come to check on the two patients we have here, I do not come as the King," Amr said.

"I'm doing much better," General Lavine smiled. He hadn't known this King of Camelot long but he seemed to genuinely care about his men.

"That is very good to hear. Colonel Nathaniel has been filling me in as to what has been going on. I believe when this is all over, you and I need to talk," Amr told him.

"I would like that very much, your Highness," Lavine bowed his head.

"Good," the King smiled and turned to the Doctor, "what of the Princess?"

"There has been no change in her condition. I cannot figure out what her body is doing. Merlin hopes to find something in his books. How are the little one and Prince Eugene?" Hildebrandt asked.

"The Queen is helping the Prince out. Without his mother, I fear that he will be in trouble. So far we've been able to give him cow's milk but it is not the same thing," Amr said.

"Very true but the best we can do for now. Any name ideas?" The Doctor was curious.

"Prince Eugene is very unsure of where to go with it. Apparently he would prefer to make the decision with his wife," the King winked.

"Understandable. I trust that the King and Queen of Corona know their grandson has been born," Hildebrandt said.

"Indeed. I have sent a letter. I left out the part about the Princess not being awake. I hope that can be remedied soon," Amr had a concerned look on his face.

"I do…." The Doctor never got to finish as a soldier busted into the room.

"Your Highness! We need Merlin!"

"He's in his room. What's going on?" The King wanted to know.

"Melehan is fighting with the guards!" The soldier said as he quickly left the room running shouting Merlin's name. The King said nothing as his hand moved to the hilt of his sword and he quickly exited the room.

"On his heels, Liam," General Lavine ordered and quickly the soldier was up and out of the door.

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I hope this update finds you well. I hope all those dealing with Sandy get back up on their feet soon. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Outside Camelot's walls, the sun was sinking fast below the far horizon. Colonel Smyth and his men were making good progress as they had not slowed for anything. However it was becoming blatantly obvious that even if they did arrive at Camelot by nightfall, the men would not be able to fight. The mud from the rains had slowed the going and most were walking. The cavalry had been General Lavine's job and the lack of horses, and men trained to ride them, clearly put them at a disadvantage.

"We will spend the night out of the range of their archers. Then in the morning we will attack," Smyth said as he halted the troops progress.

"Sir, do you think it wise? Sound will carry in a night such as this," the new second-in-command, recently promoted to Major, Tom Harrigan. He pointed to the fact that there wasn't a cloud in the sky as they had about thirty minutes until sundown.

"Silence will be difficult to achieve but we cannot waste any more time. I will certainly not ride into battle with them tonight. They are not ready and I will not have their souls on my conscious," Smyth told him. Harrigan nodded then turned around and gave the order to set up camp.

Up upon the walls, Quinn heard something but he couldn't make it out for certain. The sun blocked his vision so he was hoping to hear the noise again. He strained to listen but could not hear whatever it was he heard the first time.

"What is it Quinn?" His friend, Seamus, asked.

"I thought I heard something but I guess I must have imagined it," his friend shrugged.

"What exactly did you think you heard?" Seamus wanted to know.

"Horses," Quinn replied. Seamus looked around behind them. There were no horses about as the city's curfew was in effect. Everyone was in their homes, shut up tight. The young man turned on his heels and walked the narrow pathway to the nearest corner tower. Quinn quickly followed him and they climbed to the top.

The sun was all but gone, only a tiny sliver protruded from the horizon, and their vision adjusted as they came back outside. They just stood there listening.

"What are you two up to?" Their commanding officer, Richard, asked. The two jumped as he's scared them and turned around to face him.

"I'll ask again. Why are you out of your assigned posts?"

"I thought I heard something sir. Seamus was just trying to help," Quinn explained.

"You thought you heard what?" Richard asked, he never got an answer as all three of them heard a horse whinny.

"That sir. Someone is out there," Quinn replied.

"The enemy no doubt. The King warned us. Go inform the castle," Richard ordered and the two scurried off while he readied the troops.

When Quinn and Seamus got to the gates, the soldiers refused to let them in and would not tell them why.

"There are troops at our walls! We must tell the King!" Quinn argued. The soldier he was talking to was about to object when an explosion rang out throughout the courtyard. The force knocked people down, sent debris everywhere, and sent a large cloud of dust into the air. Quickly everyone was running towards the site.

Outside the gates, Smyth heard the explosion and shook his head. Harrigan came running to his tent.

"There was an explosion inside the walls of Camelot. I believe that is our cue," he said.

"So much for getting rest. Prepare the men. We storm the gates," Smyth ordered.

To Be Continued…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Eugene choked on the dirt and dust and called out for anyone who could hear him. The room in which he'd been standing had completely disappeared and he now lay in the rubble that had once been the tower. Luckily he'd been near the top and most of the debris was underneath him. Not so lucky were those beneath him, crushed by the massive stones that held the castle walls together.

"Help!" He called out again as he tried to get up but he could not. There was a sharp stabbing pain in his right leg and he could not move his foot. He whipped his head around looking for his son but he could not see. Between the darkness and the dirt in the air he could not make head nor tails of what his eyes were telling him. They stung and it made it very hard to keep them open.

"Help!" He called out for a third time.

"We're coming Prince Eugene!" A familiar voice replied but he could not place it; it seemed it wasn't only his eyes working against him but also his head.

"Where is my son?!" The Prince shouted at the top of his lungs. That's when the voice that had called out to him reached his side along with others.

"We'll find him. Let's get you free first," the familiar voice now registered.

"Amelia,"

"That's me. We're going to get this big rock off your leg and then we'll get looking for your son," she promised.

"Where is Rapunzel? Where is Merlin? The King? The Queen?" He kept asking questions fearing the worst.

"The doctor has Rapunzel. Where they are is safe. Merlin and the King were fighting Melehan and the Queen…" Amelia trailed off and the silence made Eugene swallow hard.

"Here we are sir. Just hold still," Bernard said as he and a couple of the soldiers removed the stone from the outer wall that landed on him. Not able to realize that he'd been protected by one of the mighty trusses holding up the roof, Eugene could not imagine the carnage around him.

"I'm in a bad way aren't I?" He asked when he could not hear any of the men around him.

"They went to look for other survivors. I'm going to stay with you and help you in any way that I can," Amelia replied removing her scarf and tying a tourniquet around the damaged leg.

"How bad is it? Tell me!" Eugene demanded and Amelia didn't know what else to do.

"Everything below the knee is gone. I'm going to get the bleeding stopped and we can get someone to help you out," she promised. Eugene went silent.

"Stay with me Eugene, please you have to," Amelia begged him and he shook his head "yes".

"Wahhhhhhhhh!" A cry went up.

"My son!" The former thief cried out.

"Easy! Don't use up any more of your strength," Amelia pleaded with him.

"We've got him sir!" Bernard called out. The knight could not explain how the baby survived as the crib was nowhere to be found, no doubt crushed beneath the weight of the collapsing tower. He quickly turned to one of the soldiers who was helping him search and told him to get the baby to Doctor Hildebrandt. With that taken care of he searched for the beloved Queen of Camelot.

"Please be alive, please be alive," Bernard begged inside his head not wanting the others to lose hope. That's when another explosion ripped through the rubble blasting everyone into the air.

Outside the gates, Colonel Smyth looked at what he saw and was having serious doubts about heading into that. If both Merlin and Melehan were going at it, he knew that no matter how much the latter preached he was the best, Merlin was better. After all he'd bested Malik and his dragons. This would be a perfect opportunity to crush their opponent but if Melehan were to fall, they would lose. Looking to his men, they seemed weary but they tried to put on a good face.

"Men, those of you with families, are free to leave," the words coming out of his mouth stunned the group.

"Sir…" Hannigan started.

"Those who wish to stay, I am surrendering. I'll not lose a single man because Melehan thinks he has the upper hand. Even if he does not lose we are outnumbered and outgunned. They know all of our battle strategy and I have no doubt that we will fall," Smyth explained.

"Sir…" his new second in command started again.

"You have one minute to decide before I head for the gates with white flags flying," the Colonel said. One of the lower ranking men moved from his spot at the front of the line and turned to the troops.

"Ten hut!" He shouted. They all formed ranks and stood at attention.

"Where you go, we go sir," he said.

"Then onward to our destiny," Smyth half smirked.

To Be Continued…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

While Smyth and his troops advanced toward the gate with their white flags flying, inside the gates, people were running, screaming, and crying. The secondary explosion had ripped another hole in the castle but it produced Merlin, the King, Melehan, and the troops who had been fighting including Liam. Melehan was unconscious and the troops were battered and banged up but most were none worse for the wear. The warlock had created a bubble around the group as Melehan had tried to destroy them with a blast of his own. The containment of the blast had caused the first explosion and the second explosion was the result of the bubble freeing the people trapped below. Parts of the tower blew everywhere and Merlin quickly released the bubble to save those who were pulling out survivors of the first explosion.

Amelia felt she and Eugene being pickup and immediately screamed for Bernard. With luck, he'd already been picked up by Merlin magic and the three where placed on the ground.

"I need help!" Amelia screamed as Eugene lapsed into unconsciousness. He was losing too much blood despite her best efforts with the tourniquet. Merlin saw her and Eugene and quickly ran over.

"Oh my God," he whispered trying to remember the spell that was needed. Then it hit him and he quickly cast the spell, stopping the bleeding.

"What now?" Amelia asked, unsure of what to do.

"Get him to Doctor Hildebrandt. Bernard, help her," the wizard ordered. Quickly the knight helped her scoop up Eugene and carry him away.

"Where is my wife? Where is Caelia?" Amr wanted to know.

"Sir, I do not know but we will find her," Perseus tried to calm the King down. The royal couple had been through too much to be split apart now and the knight quickly rounded up people to help search for her.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Merlin asked the King.

"If anything has happened to Caelia, he will pay. Shackle him and make sure he does not move," Amr ordered as he ran off to help in any way that he could.

"I need some shackles over here!" Merlin shouted and a guard from the gate came running with some in his hand. Quickly, the wizard got the unconscious Melehan into them and cast a spell that he knew the warlock could not break.

"Watch him and do not let him move," Merlin ordered the guard. The man nodded and hauled Melehan out of the way of the people trying to remove rubble and assist the injured.

"Let us help you," Colonel Smyth said as he spoke with Richard, the lead gate guardsman.

"I don't even know if I can trust you," Richard argued.

"People are hurt and could be dying. If we cannot help then by all means, keep us as prisoners. My men maybe weary but they will do what they can," Smyth told him. Richard knew he'd probably get in trouble but he shook his head; he had little choice now.

"All right. Everyone fall in and follow me," Richard said. Quickly the Colonel's troops did as they were told and the group headed toward the scene. As they got closer, Richard could hear the King shouting for his wife and he swallowed hard. Smyth could see his reaction and he knew something was very wrong. That's when he saw a barefoot brunette running across the rubble toward the sound of the man shouting.

"Who was that?" He asked as they approached and the men were quickly given orders on where to go help the most.

"That was Princess Rapunzel of Corona. I have no idea what she is doing," Richard shook his head unsure if what he had seen was true but then they all heard the sound of a man whose heart had been broken. The scream that was unleashed sounded above the other noise of the site and things grew silent.

To Be Continued…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Everyone froze unsure of what to do next. The silence that had just arrived was soon broken by the moaning of the injured and dying. It was their cue and quickly everyone got back to work.

Rapunzel slid very un-Princess-like next to the King. She tore her dress and scraped her knees but she didn't pay any attention. Amr was cradling the very badly broken body of his wife. She wasn't breathing and by the state of things the Princess could tell she was dead.

"Punch me!" She ordered the King. He looked at her confused.

"Do it!" The brunette screamed. Amr did as he was told and punched her in the shoulder. Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to recite the familiar words, praying to Soley that it would work. Aiming her tears toward the Queen, both she and the King held their collective breath hoping for a miracle.

"Good God, the carnage," Colonel Smyth shook his head as body parts were removed from the rubble. They would need to be buried or burned to prevent any diseases created from their decomposition from spreading.

"This is not unlike the battlefields after war," Richard pointed out.

"War is a cause that you know your men died for. These people died for nothing," Smyth said as the tow pulled up another large piece of rubble with some of the Colonel's men.

"I hope the two boys I sent to alert the King are still safe," a rare moment that Richard admitted himself to speak aloud. He cared for all his men. He gave Quinn and Seamus a hard time but it was because he wanted them to be tough and prepared for anything. They were both his responsibility and he couldn't imagine having to bear their deaths due to a simple task.

"That young huh? Smyth asked as they headed for the next piece.

"Yes they are," Richard nodded. The Colonel understood and quite a few of his men obviously understood from the looks on their faces.

"Sir! Sir!" Familiar voices rang out and Richard turned around to see Quinn and Seamus running at him. He heaved a large sigh of relief and responded by saying,

"Where have you two been lollygagging?"

"We have been helping the guards, sir. The King has found the Queen and Princess Rapunzel…" Quinn started.

"Don't you worry about all of that. Help the Colonel and I get this piece of rock out of here. We have to get to the path clear otherwise there won't be a lot of defending the gates," Richard directed them. Quickly they went to help and the Colonel gave a smirk. He understood their age and their willingness to serve but it usually frayed at the nerves and emotions of their commanding officer. Focusing on the work, they all began to do what they could.

"What should we do?" Amelia asked as Doctor Hildebrandt as he looked over Eugene. He was still unconscious and she was glad that Merlin had stopped the bleeding.

"I need your help. You make sure he doesn't wake up and I'll cut away what he won't be able to use anymore. Bernard, hold him down," the doctor explained.

"Good God," Bernard looked like he was going to be sick.

"Never seen an amputation up close have you son?" Hildebrandt asked.

"No sir I have not. I've amputated many a limb but never like this," the knight admitted.

"Well there's a first time for everything. With any luck he'll be able to use a peg leg," the doctor said.

"As long as he doesn't start wearing an eye patch and carrying a parrot around, he'll be good," Amelia sounded like she was trying to reassure herself as both men gave a chuckle.

"Exactly my dear," Hildebrandt winked as he went to work.

To Be Continued…


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry this took so long but work has been crazy. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Eugene!" Rapunzel shouted as a scream was heard above the din. She immediately recognized the sound of the man she loved in great pain. The Princess stood and was about to run to find him when the King stopped her.

"My wife!" He pleaded with her and Rapunzel looked down. The spell was not working. Could giving birth have removed her powers?

"I cannot do anything more for her sire. I am very sorry. It appears that what once was mine is no longer mine," she was overcome by the look on the King's face and he wept. The Queen of Camelot was dead.

"My King!" Merlin found them and Rapunzel quickly explained the situation.

"I can do many things but I cannot bring anyone back from the dead. I am very sorry," Merlin shook his head.

"Melehan will pay for this!" Amr's grief quickly turned to anger.

"As he should my King. Let us get the Queen somewhere safe first," Merlin tried to shift the King's focus.

"Yes we should," Amr nodded. Merlin turned to Rapunzel and said,

"You best get down to Doctor Hildebrandt's office. Eugene has suffered some injuries and you need to go to him. Luckily, your son is safe." She absorbed what he said and nodded. Quickly she left the King and Merlin to scoop up the Queen and remove her body from the rubble.

"Hold him steady!" Hildebrandt ordered and both Amelia and Bernard tried their best as Eugene tried to free himself.

"The more you squirm the more blood you're going to lose! Hold still!" Amelia yelled at him. The former thief's brief stint with unconsciousness was broken when the good doctor began sawing his leg off just above the knee.

"We're almost there!" Hildebrandt shouted as he continued to saw. The crunch of bone and the tearing of flesh and muscle was enough to make anyone gag and Amelia was doing her best to keep the food in her stomach down. Bernard was turning a shade of green as well and when Rapunzel busted into the room they all looked in her direction.

The look of horror on her face said it all. Then she heard the baby screaming in the other room and she bolted. Eugene looked crushed and the doctor took this opportunity to finish what he started. The former thief let out a terrible shout and finally passed out from the pain.

"Help me get the bleeding stopped. We need to make sure this doesn't get infected," Hildebrandt told them. Bernard quickly went to help clean up the mess left by the sawing while Amelia got the bandages.

"Make sure you get a poultice on that quickly. I know the good doctor keeps his instruments clean but infection can kill a man quicker than losing the limb," General Lavine said from his bed. He'd witnessed the entire thing first hand but it wasn't his first amputation. Unfortunately, too many times he'd seen his men go through something like this and it did not always end well.

"Thank you General. As you might suspect, I don't do too many of these. Usually the worst I get is the man missing the limb when he gets back," Hildebrandt nodded to him.

"I only hope the young man can deal with missing his leg. It seems the Princess is not handling it well," Lavine said as the three were able to get the bleeding stopped.

"I think it was the cry of her baby that made her shift her focus. I only hope that everyone is all right," Bernard sounded nervous and that's when the door opened and in walked Merlin and the King, carrying the body of the Queen.

"Bernard, get the gurney over there! Amelia, my kit!" Hildebrandt was ready to take action when Merlin stopped him.

"She is gone," he said.

To Be Continued…


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The sun arose the next morning and it shined brightly on the destruction wrought by Melehan. The kingdom mourned their dead and all eyes turned toward their King for the next set of instructions. However, they had yet to learn of the Queen's passing and it was oppressive silence that reigned from the castle.

Inside, the castle mood was just as somber. Silence rang out through the halls and hardly a word was spoken. Slowly people just left the castle to help clean up the damage done. Merlin was out helping by using his magic to move large objects and other things that would have taken twenty men to lift. He was concerned about Amelia as she hadn't left Eugene's side since he'd passed out. He was sure that their love was just as strong as it had always been but he worried that the two of them had shared some sort of moment together when on their long journey to Camelot. He shook those thoughts from his head but he could not silence them totally and it bothered him.

"You ok Merlin?" Bernard asked, shaking him from his reverie.

"I'll be fine once we get life back to normal," Merlin gave a slight smile.

"Not sure that will be anytime soon. Prince Eugene is in no condition to travel, nor is he out of the woods. The King is getting an envoy to send to Corona to explain what has happened and beg for assistance," Perseus approached them and explained.

"Not sure how they will take that considering the Queen was not there to witness the birth of her grandchild and then to hear her son-in-law is so badly injured, he cannot escort her daughter and grandchild back home. Of course that probably pisses off the King as well," Bernard shook his head.

"Oh you have no idea," Merlin said. Bernard gulped and looked to Perseus who simply said,

"Then may God have mercy on our souls."

"I am many things but God is not one of them," Liam smirked as he approached the group. Merlin chuckled and pulled the man into a firm handshake which turned into a hug.

"How is the General?" He asked as he pulled away from the man.

"Begging to be let out of the doctor's office," Liam smirked.

"I bet," Perseus smiled.

"Colonel Smyth visited him today and I suspect the two have come to an understanding about what side they are on. The Colonel cares deeply for his men and the General is glad to speak on his behalf to the King when this mess is all over," Liam smiled this time.

"Without the Colonel and his men, we would be in deep right now. It is a good thing they decided to switch sides," Bernard said.

"As the Colonel explained to the General, Melehan was only a means to an end. His men were getting paid. That was more than he could have hoped for. General Gazeem was in it to take over Camelot along with Melehan. The Colonel was in it to get back to work. Most of the men are farmers now or men who rely on farmers. Although the Colonel promised to point out the bad seeds and allow the King to do whatever he felt necessary to take care of them," Liam told them.

"Well good. Then hopefully this will all be over when the King dispatches Melehan," Perseus was glad to hear things were looking up; for most of his career there had been one war and then another and very little peace in between. They continued working until they heard a loud shout from inside the castle.

"With me!" Perseus ordered.

To Be Continued…


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: This is the last post of 2012! Happy New Year everybody!**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

The men raced toward the scream and stumbled upon the King carrying his wife through the halls of the castle. However she was certainly not dead and everyone looked at each other unsure of what unholy alliance had been set in motion. The King however was overjoyed and seemed not to notice their concern.

"Your Highness is everything all right?" Bernard asked.

"More than all right," Amr smirked as he kissed his wife for the hundredth time in the last few minutes.

"My King perhaps it is best to head to Doctor Hildebrandt and make sure the Queen is in tip-top shape," Merlin spoke up, having an idea of what happened but not wanting to say anything to anyone else.

"We are on our way right now," Amr promised.

"I'll come with you," the wizard smiled and gave a wink to Perseus who nodded and pushed the men back outside.

Down in Doctor Hildebrandt's office, Rapunzel sat near her husband's bed. The doctor had kept him on a sedative to help with the pain and to prevent him from lashing out. Amelia sat nearby, spelling Rapunzel when the baby needed something. When the door opened and the King came inside with the very much alive Queen, Rapunzel left Eugene's side.

"I need to speak with you," Merlin smiled.

"So it would seem," she said. They ducked out into the hallway while everyone rejoiced at the Queen's miraculous recovery.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with this?" He asked.

"I must have although I am not sure how it is possible. Usually my abilities kick in right away. Unless…" she trailed off.

"Unless what?" Merlin was confused.

"Long story but I'm guessing I have to speak to a higher power about what is going on," Rapunzel admitted.

"Ah I see. Well as long as you did it and we're not being tricked by anyone else," Merlin did not bring up the captured man's name and Rapunzel nodded.

"I need to find a quiet spot as close to the sun as you can get me," she said.

"Let's go. I know a good spot," the warlock smiled and with that they were off. The two climbed to the top of the second castle tower and the warmth from the sun made Rapunzel smile. It warmed her and she waved to the sun. Suddenly a cloud passed over, darkening things around them but just as quickly as it had come, it passed.

"You called?" Soley asked from behind them.

"Nice trick," Merlin smiled.

"Good to see you. Just a quick question for you. My powers… did they work on the Queen or are we dealing with something else?" Rapunzel smiled.

"Your powers did heal the Queen but I'm afraid that will be the last time you will be able to use them. I granted you one extra use as the Queen's destiny is not yet fulfilled. The power you had has returned to its rightful place," Soley explained.

"What about Eugene? His leg…" she started and tears were threatening to fall.

"He will learn to get by without it. You could not heal that if you tried. Both Eugene and the Queen were already a great burden to bear. Now you will be free. Raise your son. Live life as it was meant to be lived," Soley smiled. It was a lot to absorb but Merlin thanked the Sun God and with that Soley left.

"What do I do now?" Rapunzel asked.

To Be Continued…


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The walk back to the Doctor's office was silent. Neither knew what to say to each other but both knew that at least the Queen was safe. No one would be able to break the King's heart by telling him, his wife was possessed by some spell cast by Melehan.

"Merlin! Princess! We both want to thank you for everything you've done," Amr smiled as they entered the office.

"Just doing my job," Merlin smiled slightly. Rapunzel gave a half-smile and then returned to Eugene's side.

"She is not doing well, is she?" Amr asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. Eugene is far from out of the woods and she worries about him," Merlin explained.

"We should not be celebrating. Many a loyal subject lost someone or had someone injured. I was just so happy to have my Caelia back, I…" the King trailed off.

"You should celebrate your Highness. Today is a great day. The people will be glad to know that the Queen is alive and well. It will raise spirits since they believe her to be missing," the warlock smiled slightly.

"You are right," Amr nodded. He turned to his wife and told her to get cleaned up. He would announce that she was alive and then he must get back to helping clean up the mess. She promised to join him as soon as she could.

"I am needed out there as well. Doctor Hildebrandt," Merlin gave a slight salute and was gone. The Doctor smiled and General Lavine waved him down. Hildebrandt quickly went over and the General asked,

"How bad is it for Eugene?"

"Well it's a constant battle against infection but so far so good. I wish my stitching was a little better but I would imagine when he gets home he'd be able to get a peg if he so wished," Hildebrandt explained.

"You keeping him under sedation for a good reason or more for the Princess's sake?" Lavine wanted to know.

"A little of both. He's in immense pain, which is not uncommon with this kind of procedure. The bandages cause pressure on the wound which is needed to keep out infection but it doesn't exactly feel very good on the stitches. Rapunzel has been very quiet, I fear that trying to explain to him that he's missing a leg is too much for her to even fathom, besides the fact that she has their son to care for. It's a lot to process," the Doctor said.

"Very true. Can I be permitted to speak to her? I feel useless, lying in bed," the General confided.

"I can get you over to her. Not too much stress though. I don't want you lying around here for another three weeks because he caught a lung infection," Hildebrandt was stern.

"You've got it. Not too much stress," Lavine nodded. The Doctor then helped him sit up and get down off the bed he was on. His legs wobbled under him for a few minutes and Hildebrandt held him steady.

"I'm already exhausted," the General said.

"Any pain?" The Doctor wanted to know.

"No, nothing yet," Lavine told him. Hildebrandt nodded and they slowly moved across the room to the chair that had just been vacated by Amelia. She had finally left the room for some fresh air and both men were glad to see her out and about. She really seemed to be taking it hard, almost as hard as the Princess, and that worried both of them. Hildebrandt figured it was because she'd had seen the whole process of amputating the leg and she felt responsible even though she had done only what was asked of her.

"I'll leave you two alone," the Doctor smiled as he walked off.

"Now Princess, we need to talk," Lavine smiled.

To Be Continued…


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: A shout out to JamesBirdsong. Thanks for reviewing. Glad you've enjoyed it so far. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

At first, Rapunzel gave him a strange look. What on Earth could he want to talk about when there was so much to think about?

"You love Eugene that much is obvious. You have a wonderful bouncing baby boy. These are things to cherish. Not things to worry about," General Lavine smiled.

"How do I explain to my husband that it is my fault his leg is gone?" She asked.

"It is not your fault. Melehan is at fault," Lavine said.

"I've dragged Eugene into this. It is my fault," Rapunzel shook her head.

"Methinks that Eugene would follow you to the ends of the Earth, no matter what you said or did," the General smirked before continuing,

"I remember a time when Corona missed its princess. You were beloved by so many who did not even know you. Eugene knows you and he loves you and he loves your son. Amelia tells me that the first thing he did when help arrived was to ask about you and the baby. He knows you worry but you cannot let it worry you to the point of not living. Eugene will get along without his leg and you will be there to catch him on the trials that are ahead. Tell him you love him and that is the best healing magic in all the world."

"You seem to know a lot about this kind of thing," Rapunzel said.

"Well I've had many a talk with the wives of my men who have faced a similar situation. It is unfortunate that I have gotten so good at it. Nevertheless, what I say is true and I know you know it to be. Now, I'm sure you have a lot to process but just tell him how you feel and he won't feel as though he has been forgotten," Lavine smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled back.

"Anytime," he winked. He motioned for the doctor to help him back to bed and before he could go anywhere, Rapunzel threw her arms around him, in a big hug. That's when they heard a squeak.

"Pascal!" The Princess released the General and scooped up her best friend on the floor.

"Would you look at that?" Lavine couldn't believe it as he saw Pascal's lady friend, Pauline, get scooped up just as quickly.

"Oh I have been so worried about you. Are you ok? How is Max?" Rapunzel asked. Pascal smiled and patted her arm and smiled.

"That is very good to hear," she smiled before continuing, "You must be exhausted from that long walk," Pascal nodded and yawned a little while rubbing his feet. Then he turned his attention to Pauline's little feet and he rubbed them.

"I want you to meet someone," Rapunzel could not keep her smile away now. She placed both chameleons on Eugene's chest and went into the other room. When she returned with the sleeping Prince, Pascal and Pauline were all smiles.

"We haven't come up with a name yet. Eugene has been…" she trailed off. Pascal knew what to do and he climbed down to Eugene's head. He stared him right in the face. When that didn't work, he walked down Eugene's side and stuck his tongue in the former thief's ear.

"Gah!" Eugene shouted and Pascal made a leap for it, safely reaching the safety of Rapunzel's dress.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel was happy to see him open his eyes for the first time in a while.

"Where is that little frog?" He playfully growled but he did not sit up and even as he spoke she could tell he was covering up how much pain he was in.

"You worry about Pascal later. Right now, someone wants to say hello," she moved so that he could see his son.

"There he is. My big man," Eugene smiled. They were having a nice quiet moment when a guard rushed in.

"The King and Queen of Corona are heading this way! They will be here within three days' time!" He said, handing the letter he held in his hand to Eugene who just looked at him.

"How are they getting here so quickly?" Doctor Hildebrandt asked, taking the baby from Rapunzel so she could read it.

"Seems this comes from our reliable carrier pigeons. Mom and Dad are already on a ship they left two days ago," she said.

"Excellent news!" Hildebrandt smiled.

To Be Continued…


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Three days passed quickly and the morning of her parents' arrival, Rapunzel was excited to see them. She got up, bathed, and dressed as quickly as she could before taking care of her yet unnamed son. Both she and Eugene agreed that they would reveal their choice to her parents when they arrived. Once they were both ready, she and the baby headed down to see Eugene. He was doing better but the doctor was concerned about releasing him from his care.

"Good morning Princess," Doctor Hildebrandt smiled.

"Good morning. I am to meet my parents with the King. Could you watch our little guy?" Rapunzel asked.

"Absolutely. I bet he wants to see his daddy anyway," the doctor winked.

"Oh that he does but I think I'll check up on him first," Rapunzel smiled as she handed her son to him. Then she quickly made her way over to Eugene's bed.

"Morning beautiful," Eugene smiled. He sat up now, instead of constantly lying down and it was good progress.

"Good morning handsome," she teased as she sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"How are things? Everything ready for your folks?" He wanted to know.

"I think so. I am to meet them with King Amr and then bring them back here to show off my husband and our son," she smiled.

"Great and I was just thinking how dashing I look," Eugene's sarcasm was not missed by his wife.

"You look great. You always have," she leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"You always know how to make me feel better," he said when they parted. She blushed slightly as he continued,

"However, I really do not need the frogs keeping me company. Last night they were so loud, I was fairly certain they were going to wake up the neighborhood." Rapunzel looked at Pascal and Pauline with a concerned look. Pascal was blushing and Pauline fell down.

"You two were…"

"Good morning Princess. The King requests your presence," Perseus thankfully interrupted the conversation.

"Good morning Perseus. I'm coming. Be back soon, Eugene," she said as she left her seat.

"You better be," he teased as the doctor walked over with the baby.

"Thought you might want to hold him," Hildebrandt smiled.

"I would love to. Hard to believe that not long ago we found out that Rapunzel was expecting. How can I be a good father to him? I was nervous before but boy am I nervous now," Eugene admitted.

"No one knows what they are doing. You just take it one day at a time," the doctor told him before leaving them alone so he could tend to his other patients.

Outside the castle, King Amr, Queen Caelia, and Princess Rapunzel welcomed her parents, the troops they brought along, and the supplies they carried.

"It is so good to see you Rapunzel," her mother pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you," her daughter admitted.

"And I you, dear. How are Eugene and the baby?" the Queen asked.

"Our son is well. Eugene is getting better but…" Rapunzel trailed off the worry evident in her face.

"Why don't you and your mother go and see Eugene while King Amr and I get down to brass tax?" The King smiled and then he signaled for his commander to bring someone forward.

"Will you visit him too Daddy?" Rapunzel wanted to know.

"Of course," he smiled and then the two Kings went off to talk while Perseus helped direct the Coronian troops.

"Wait for me!" Doctor Caldwell smiled as he joined the Princess and the two Queens. He'd made the trip hoping to help any and all he could.

"Doctor Caldwell," Rapunzel gave him a hug.

"How are you my dear? I was worried," he told her.

"Well we did have to do things on the fly. Merlin delivered our son… in the woods… in the back of a wagon," she admitted slowly unsure if she should have.

"Oh dear," her mother couldn't believe it.

"Better Merlin than someone else with no training," Caldwell smiled.

To Be Continued…


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Eugene, my boy!" Doctor Caldwell smiled as he entered Doctor Hildebrandt's office.

"Doctor Caldwell, I didn't know you made the trip," Eugene smiled. The two had formed a tight bond since the Doctor had patched him up on more than one occasion.

"When I heard what had happened, I insisted. You can't make the trip back home without someone keeping a medical eye on you," the doctor winked.

"Well I very much appreciate you coming then," Eugene chuckled as the baby cooed.

"Is this little Eugene?" Caldwell smirked knowing the answer.

"I have no intention of making him a junior. I speak from experience when I say Eugene is not a good name for a child. That's why I changed mine," the former thief said.

"You do have a name picked out though right?" The Queen asked.

"Yes we do but I believe Rapunzel wants to wait until the King gets here," Eugene smiled at his mother-in-law, who now took a seat next to him.

"How are you?" She asked; the look of concern in her eyes evident.

"It'll take some getting used to but I'll survive. I always have. Besides I have your wonderful daughter and our son to worry about. This won't slow me down," he told her. Everyone was surprised by his attitude as it wasn't uncommon for amputees to become depressed. Deep down, they all knew he was putting on a brave front but they weren't going to push him.

"That's my boy," Doctor Hildebrandt came over to familiarize himself with the two new people in the room.

"This is Doctor Hildebrandt. He saved Eugene's life," Rapunzel told them.

"We are all in your debt Doctor. I am Doctor Caldwell and I have come to offer my services as well as get up to speed with Eugene's condition," the Coronian doctor introduced himself.

"I am glad to have you. The wounded are constantly bring brought in. The field hospital is where Merlin and Amelia have been working. They've been sending the worst cases to me while those not so bad off remain there until I can be available to treat them. We do have some medical men down there but they are short on supplies and surgical training," Hildebrandt explained.

"Then we'd best get to work," Caldwell smiled and the two doctor excused themselves.

"I'll be glad when everyone is home safe and sound. I am not sure how long your father intends to stay as our presence away from Corona is always a challenge," the Queen smiled slightly.

"Yes, who is in charge now that we're all here?" Rapunzel asked.

"The Captain of the Guard is in charge. A capable man but he will not be able to handle the upcoming festival and meeting of the county leaders," she explained.

"Right. Well if Eugene and I must take the next transport out with the troops then that is fine. Doctor Hildebrandt wants to make sure he isn't going to get any infection or anything," Rapunzel smiled.

"I'm ready to go home but Blondie is right," Eugene agreed. Just then the door opened and in walked the two Kings.

"I have come to see the young man who captured the hearts of so many while he has been here," the King of Corona smiled.

"I don't think he means me," Eugene smirked as he handed his son over to the King.

"What a beautiful grandson, I have," the King was still smiling.

"That you do. You are lucky to have such a large family. Once again I am grateful for everything that you have done for us," King Amr spoke up.

"You have said that many times my friend but know that friendship and family are what I cherish most. We needed to be here and so we are here. My only wish is that both my wife and I could have stayed longer," the King said.

"You're not leaving today are you?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, we must leave in two days if we are to make the meeting of the county leaders. I fear that you and Eugene will not be able to make it back with us," her father explained.

"We can wait for the troop transport if need be," Eugene smiled slightly.

"I want the best care for you son. It seems you have gotten it here and I would not want to rush anything. Besides Doctor Caldwell refuses to leave without you. He looks at you like a son and I would not deny him the right to do what is best for you. Now enough business. What is my little grandson's name?" The King wanted to know.

"Well there are so many people who helped him come into this world, we had a tough decision to make but I think we've got it down," Rapunzel smiled as she took her son back from her father.

"I hear it was quite the episode," the King smiled slightly.

"Yes it was but we managed," Rapunzel giggled as the baby smiled and then she continued,

"His name is Liam Merlin Fitzherbert." She smiled.

To Be Continued…


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"I'm touched that you decided to name your son after me but I'm not sure I deserve it," Liam said, very confused as to why of all the names they could have chosen, they had chosen his. The group listened intently at the King and Queen's goodbye dinner the next day. King Amr had told Liam to join them and the soldier had agreed. Multiple times, he begged everyone's forgiveness for not being able to dress appropriately. Eugene had pointed out that he had had to borrow some of Perseus's clothes because he didn't have any until the Royal tailor could make him something for the journey home.

"Well it's quite simple. You looked out for me and without you filling the back of that wagon with cushy things for me to sit on, I think the baby would have come much sooner," Rapunzel smiled, navigating her way through the lie. After all, had it not been for her trying to save Liam, she would not have given birth at all in that wagon. Of course, she couldn't tell him about what she used to be able to do anyway.

"Well you are a Princess and you deserved to be treated as such. Once again, I am humbled by your decision," Liam bowed his head.

"As am I," Merlin spoke up, hoping to let the embarrassed soldier off the hook for a while.

"You deserved it. After all, without your help, little Liam wouldn't be with us," Rapunzel smiled and looked over to the crib in the corner of the room. The carpenter had made one as soon as he'd heard that the little Prince was sleeping on a bed in Doctor Hildebrandt's office that was not meant for a baby.

"This is true, however, I'm not certain Eugene, will ever forgive me for doing it," Merlin winked.

"Well as long as you keep your hands to yourself for the remainder of our stay, I think I can forgive you," Eugene chuckled. Rapunzel was about to ask what they were talking about when Amelia, kicked her shin under the table, while giving Merlin a dirty look. The Princess suddenly understood that Merlin had seen everything that resided under her dress and she turned a bright shade of red.

"Yes well, hopefully she'll leave anymore child births to me," Doctor Caldwell smiled slightly.

"Yes I think I can safely say if I ever have another child, I will make every effort to be at home," Rapunzel nodded.

"Well as soon as the palace and the surrounding buildings are fixed, I must invite you all back to Camelot for Merlin and Amelia's wedding. It has been postponed but I know that when things are back to normal, we will have a grand celebration," King Amr smiled.

"Of course, you must come back for that. After all the planning that Amelia and Rapunzel have done, I cannot imagine not having you here," Queen Caelia chimed in.

"That is very kind of you and we will certainly come back for the wedding," Eugene smiled and looked over at Amelia, whose face had turned a pale pink shade. She'd forgotten in all the mess about the wedding. Other things had been so much more important and she had yet to tell Merlin everything that she and Eugene discussed.

"We couldn't have our wedding without them," Merlin smiled and grabbed Amelia's hand under the table. He gave it a quick squeeze and she relaxed slightly.

"Well I'm glad that's settled. You must send word when you are ready. I know that we will be sending fresh troops in two weeks so send along a message with Rapunzel," the King of Corona smiled.

"Excellent," King Amr said.

To Be Continued…


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I'm going to wrap this one up next week. :) Hope you all enjoyed it. It will be the final in the series and I'm not sure if I'll do any more for a little while. Thanks for sticking with me. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Two weeks flew by in a hurry and Rapunzel was excited to be travelling home. Doctor Caldwell and Doctor Hildebrandt both decided that it was safe to send Eugene on his way back to Corona and both the Prince Consort and the Princess had packed what little they had left with them the night before. Doctor Caldwell was to go with them as an Army doctor would be taking his place when the new troops arrived.

The rebuilding of the damaged buildings was moving along well as the smaller buildings had already been fixed and now work on the castle could begin. The Royal Architect has managed to get his hands on the original plans and had touched them up a little. King Amr approved the changes and things were ready to go.

"Well I must say thank you to all of you who have worked so tirelessly. We're almost there and we'd be nowhere without the help of our good friends in Corona," Amr announced to the group that had gathered to see the Princess and Prince Consort off. There was a cheer that went up through the crowd.

"Now as they make their way to the coast and their home, I wish them a safe journey and that they might call on us again very soon," Amr continued. Rapunzel and Eugene bowed while little Liam giggled.

"He is the cutest thing," Amelia smiled as the crowd dissipated.

"Thank you," Rapunzel couldn't help but beam at her son, whom she held in her arms.

"I believe that I must borrow Lady Amelia for a few minutes," Eugene smiled. He leaned heavily on his crutches and he was a bit awkward on them but he was managing.

"That's my cue to get Rapunzel and Liam to their horse," Merlin smiled slightly and led the two off to where the troops were waiting to depart.

"Now you remember what I said?" Eugene asked.

"I do," Amelia nodded.

"You can do it. I know you can. If you can tell me, then you can certainly tell Merlin," the former thief smirked.

"I want to thank you Eugene for everything. You have no idea what it means to me," Amelia smiled and pulled him in for a hug. It was awkward but Eugene patted her back.

"It is I who should be thanking you. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't helped me," he said as they pulled apart.

"Oh I think you'd have found a way. When it comes to Rapunzel, you are stronger than you think," she teased.

"Who would have thought it? A criminal like me and Blondie," he smiled slightly.

"You'll have to forgive me but why do you call her that? She's a brunette," Amelia was slightly confused.

"She didn't used to be," he winked.

"Ah," his friend nodded.

"Well I best be going or people will start to talk," Eugene said as he turned around awkwardly with his crutches.

"Let me help you," Amelia smiled and she was about to when Doctor Caldwell approached them.

"Amelia, Merlin needs you at the jail. Something about Melehan and his sentence," he said, confused. He'd never been filled in completely and he had no idea why the lady would be needed at the jail.

"Ah yes. Not to worry good doctor. We're only about to execute a traitor and a murderer," she had a tight smile.

"Ah, I see. Well then we'd better not hold you up," Caldwell smiled.

"Indeed. The sooner he is gone the sooner life around Camelot can return to normal. Good luck to you and to Rapunzel," Amelia told them and she turned and left.

"I'll explain on the way to the ship," Eugene said.

"Good because if I thought for a moment you were cheating on the Princess…" Caldwell started.

"I would never. It's just a long story and Amelia needed someone to talk to. I can't and won't divulge what we talked about but I will explain," Eugene smiled at the doctor.

"A friend's confidence is very important," Caldwell nodded as he helped Eugene up onto Max.

"Where are the frogs at?" The former thief asked.

"Pascal and Pauline are with Rapunzel as always," he chuckled.

"Of course, how silly of me," Eugene chuckled as the caravan began to leave the city gates.

"I wonder about those two," Caldwell said.

"I wouldn't be a bit surprised if we have baby frogs in the near future," Eugene laughed as Caldwell shook his head.

To Be Continued…


	37. Epilogue

**A/N: A shout out to Wheels. Thanks for the review and the opinion. :)**

**A/N2: This is it folks. I hope you have enjoyed it. Thanks so much for everything.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Four months passed and Spring had long ago given into the Summer. Now Summer was looking for the exit and temperatures began to cool. Not to Fall temperatures but less than the typical heat that radiated off the stone walks and streets.

Liam had proven to be a strong little one and had shown no ill effects from his early birth and now Rapunzel was packing him up for the trip to Camelot the next morning. She was trying to make sure she had everything when Eugene made his way into the baby's room.

"Blondie tomorrow is a big day. You really need to get some sleep," he said. He still leaned heavily on one crutch as the first fitting for a peg leg had not gone well. His wound was not hardened enough and he was in excruciating pain when he tried to walk. Doctor Caldwell said they would try again before winter set in and was constantly making sure no infection had found its way in.

"I can't forget anything this isn't some quick trip," she said.

"What are you going to forget that we can't get once we get to Camelot? Besides, with everyone keeping their eyes on him for the trip, he probably won't even get the chance to get dirty," Eugene smirked. Liam was constantly being handled, whether by his mother or his grandmother, or anyone else that he giggled at.

"I guess I'm just concerned is all. Especially since…" she trailed off and at first Eugene thought she was worried about his leg.

"Not to worry Blondie. I've got it covered. Doctor Caldwell says I can have that wheelchair I was using all that time ago," he smiled.

"I'm not worried about you. I…" again she trailed off, as if she was searching for the right words.

"What is it?" He asked growing concerned. She was about to answer when Pascal interrupted by squeaking something terrible.

"What is going on?" Rapunzel asked as she looked at her best reptilian friend. He went to the window and pointed out into the Royal Gardens, where the sound of Pauline squeaking could be heard.

"Oh goodness!" Rapunzel smiled as she quickly grabbed Pascal and they ran for the Gardens as Eugene struggled to keep up.

"This is so exciting!" Rapunzel smiled as she put Pascal down and watched as he snuggled up next to Pauline.

"Did I miss anything?" Eugene huffed and puffed as he stopped next to Rapunzel.

"Not yet," She smiled as she pointed to the little hole in the ground where the baby chameleons would be coming out.

"How many eggs did she lay?" He whispered so as not to hurt her feelings if not enough of them came out.

"Ten," Rapunzel reminded.

"Glad we can't do that," Eugene whistled at the thought of Rapunzel giving birth to so many little ones at once. She nodded and they watched as slowly but surely ten tiny little chameleons made their way to daylight.

"Look how cute they are!" Rapunzel smiled. Pascal's chest was all puffed out and Pauline was all smiles.

"We best get them into the castle. It'll be dark before you know it," Eugene said, looking at the setting sun. Pauline nodded and they quickly ushered the little ones into a basket that Rapunzel had specially made.

"Glad they came before we had to leave for the wedding," Eugene smiled.

"I am too. Our family keeps getting bigger," she smiled and absentmindedly put her hand on her stomach. Eugene gave her a look and shook his head, perhaps just a left over reaction since giving birth so early to Liam. After all they had just started back up with their bedroom fun time.

"Blondie…" he started.

"Doctor Caldwell confirmed it this morning," she smiled. Eugene beamed as he stopped in his tracks and used his free hand and pulled her close. They easily slipped into a kiss and it wasn't until Pascal chirped that they separated.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy again," he smiled.

"I'm so happy," she smiled back at him.

"I never thought I'd get my happy ever after but here we are. I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Rapunzel smiled.

**The End**


End file.
